A Love Story In Italy
by bionixvortex
Summary: A feudal love between the fan made character Cavallone Primo, Vongola Cloud Guardian Alaude see what happens when Vongola Mist Guardian Daemon Spade joins in
1. Dinner with Alaude

Dinner with Alaude (｡◕‿◕｡)

Primo Cavallone had been working all day and now he had dismissed all his workers so he could prepare for his dinner tonight with the cloud guardian Alaude. Cavallone had prepared everything himself to the very last detail. They would take a walk around the large estate that included a lake…somewhere, and then end it off with dinner in the garden, with a lovely view of the sunset. He had sent the invitation to Alaude that morning and received confirmation that the guardian had received it. He had even brought brand new clothes for himself. Looking at the clock the boss started to panic. What is he doesn't show up? No, no, no, Alaude isn't the type of person to do that. Oh my god WHAT IF HE'S ALLERGIC TO WINE! Calm down Cavallone…ah the food! I have to check on the food! Cavallone stormed out of his room and headed toward the kitchen/bakery

Alaude was actually surprised how quickly and how efficiently he finished all of today's paperwork all for tonight. Why was he even getting excited anyways? It's not like it's the freaking Pope he's having dinner with. It's just Primo Cavallone is all… He continues waiting for carriage to drive him over to the estate, wearing a nice looking suit as opposed to his normal trenchcoat. It wasn't extremely nice that should be only worn at insanely important events, but nice enough so that he doesn't look like a slob or whatever.

Upon arriving, Alaude fixes his tie, coat, shirt, whatever and steps outside, expecting some form of welcome. Was he late? Was he at the wrong location? Why doesn't he see him? A look of confusion runs through his face as the cloud guardian enters the large estate, looking around for Cavallone and ignoring all the servants asking him if there was something he needed.

"ALAUDE!" The primo came running down the stairs _almost_tripping over he's own shoes. He ran at the guardian and gave him a big hug rubbing he's cheek against the others. He instantly let go knowing all to well that the boy didn't like being hugged, Cavallone was dress in a black dress shirt,made from the finest silk in Europe, matching black pants and matching shoes as well. The primo then turned his attention to the servants that where crowded around staring at awe at the couple; he gave them an anger look and they quickly scattered. "Hehe please excuse my servants, there very um _clingy._But I shouldn't blame them, Alaude, you do look extremely cute today~" he confessed by giving the guardian a little wink.

"…" He really didn't know what to say in response to what he supposes was a compliment and simply coughs awkwardly, cheeks turning a light pink in embarrassment. From the corner of his eye, he could see some of the maids still lingering in the scene viewing the two with stifled giggles and loud whispers. Of course, a simple sharp glare from him easily scared the girls off to do their work.

So far, Alaude didn't like the near tackle-hug, nor being viewed as if he was an exotic creature from some faraway land. However, the cloud guardian pushes those thoughts away, remembering to 'enjoy' this outing… at the very least for Cavallone's sake. Looking away, he asks, "Are we having dinner first or the walk?"

Cavallone glanced at the area where the maid were, snickering to himself that someone as quiet as Alaude could scare them off with one look. "I thought going for a a walk first would be good, before it gets dark" Cavallone happily replied, gesturing for the guardian to follow him as he slowly started for the back door. "Then I had a chef prepare something special for dinner tonight~ Um, even though you had said restaurant, I hope you don't mind that it's here, but I assure you, we won't be bothered~"

"It's fine." He replies while following the man out the back door. If anything, Alaude was hoping that there would be steak or pasta involved, y'know, the regular five-star restaurant quality meal. He wasn't exactly picky about anything, not having any foods that he particularly disliked, but steak was an all-time favourite for him. Technically, anything with meat was a big fave.

He continues looking around, seeing how remarkably clean and… _perfect_ things looked. Guess Cavallone really planned things out for tonight to be enjoyable for the two of them. "I'm surprised that everything looks so… so… perfect." Then again, what more can you expect from a mafia boss anyhow?

Cavallone smiled when he noticed Alaude glancing around. "I made sure that everything goes absolutely smoothly~ and I-I wanted you to enjoy it." Cavallone cleared his throat, he felt like he was on his first date or something. Like a gentleman he opened the French style doors that led to back of the estate, and continued down the marble patio stairs to a path that led to the rest of the garden. They walked quietly, now that they were walking side by side, the primo finally felt like he was making a connection, even if it was a quiet one. They eventually found the lake, _god damn it…the walks already half way over, now what? E_ven though Alaude was here, at that very moment, Cavallone didn't know what to say, he was to nervous, he didn't want to screw up and scare the other.

Alaude smirks and exits the estate, nodding to Cavallone in acknowledgement, taking in the fresh, open air and the rather beautiful scenery around them. The weather was conveniently perfect with a bright blue (now slowly turning dark) sky and a few clouds scattered here and there. For the first time in who knows how long, Alaude felt at ease and calm, taking long strides and observing everything, sighing deeply in satisfaction.

Upon arriving at a vast, clear lake, Alaude couldn't help but crack a smirk, gazing out at the waters that reflect the bright azure blue of the sky. He then looks at Cavallone, surprised that the man is so quiet all of a sudden compared to his usual giddy self.

"You are quiet," he starts, breaking the peaceful silence that once hovered around them. "Is something the matter?" Alaude asks, his expression unreadable and ice-blue hues looking directly at the man in question.

Cavallone was staring at the lake almost hypnotized by it; jumping at the sound of Alaude's voice, he didn't expect him to say anything. He gave him a small smile before answering, "No, nothings wrong I'm just enjoying your company, out here…" The primo glances at the lake, that was now reflecting the colours in the sky, orange, yellow, blue with a hint of purple and pink. He couldn't help but to gasp at the sky, "It's beautiful, don't you think Alaude?"

Alaude looks up at the sky, his facial expression never really changing at all, but inside, he could feel something like a warm, calm feeling in his chest. It felt nice, being away from all of the causes of his stress like work, the mafia, whatever.

"I suppose it does." He muses, placing his hands in his pockets, smirking somewhat.

Cavallone primo looked over at Alaude, he wanted to see how the guardian looked like. He almost fell backwards at what he saw. Not only was lake refelcting the colors of the sky but, so was Alaude. His light blonde like hair and pale skin seemed like they were glowing, and his eyes…they were absolutly enchanting. _Don't stare- _but unfortunately he kept staring at the guardian with his mouth almost wide open.

Feeling eyes staring at him, Alaude turns his head to see Cavallone staring at him. Was there something on his face?

"Don't keep your mouth open like that unless you want insects to fly into it." He puts his hand under the man's chin and pushes up to close that mouth shut. This also allowed the cloud guardian to observe Cavallone a bit more closely. Black hair that completely contrasted with his own blond locks, dark eyes that seemed so alive and emotional unlike his own… They seemed so different, like total opposites in both appearances and personality. Realizing that he was staring for far too long, he quickly turns away with a huff, red and pink hues colouring his cheeks.

Cavollone smiles when Alaude touched his chin, it made him feel warm and fluffy inside.

He wasn't sure if Alaude was blushing or if it was the sunset making him see colours. At that point Cavallone didn't realize what he was doing until he did it. He raises his hand up to the guardians chin, turning his head to face the primo. Leaning in a little, he could tell that the guardian was surprised, but that didn't stop him from at least asking. "Hey, Alaude, I really feel like kissing you right now. May I?" He wasn't entirely sure what response he would get, but it wouldn't hurt to at least try.

His eyes widen if only slightly, surprised that Cavallone would ever ask of such a thing. Seriously, who asks for that kind of thing? Don't people just normally kiss without permission anyhow? Well then, what was he to do? Isn't is a big no-no to kiss on the first da—OUTING anyways? Alaude purses his lips, looking up with a raised brow, "I'd rather you not, but if you really do have the urge… then feel free, I couldn't possibly care less."

He closes his eyes, waiting for either lips to be planted against his, or for Cavallone's hands to let go of his chin.

Cavallone wasn't to sure about the response he got, he did really want to kiss him, but at the same time he didn't want to kiss him and end up pushing him away. But when Alaude closed his eyes, instincts just kicked in.

The Primo leaned in, he lightly brushed his lips with Alaudes' "just one okay?…" whispering before he presses his lips against the guardians' lips. All time stopped, he slowly moved his hand from the chin to the neck, his other hand went around Alaude's waist, pulling them closer together. -_You said you didn't want it and then you closed your eyes, what are you thinking I wonder…-_Cavallone wanted to test the guardian, he carefully glided his tongue against Alaude's bottom lip. _-show me what you really want-_

A sudden jolt runs down his body at the kiss, causing Alaude to open his eyes suddenly. He didn't know what to make of it, was it a good thing that Cavallone did what he's doing or was it something that the cloud guardian was going to regret ever happening? When he felt the man's tongue slide across his lips, he had no clue how to respond, unintentionally opening his mouth in surprise. He could feel his cheeks turning redder and redder by the second, heart pounding a million beats per second as thoughts and strange, wanton emotions that he wanted out course through him at such a rapid pace that he didn't know what to do. It was strange a strange feeling and in his mind, Alaude wouldn't think that he would ever get used to this sort of exchange, even if this is Primo Cavallone that we're talking about here.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! This was Originally a thread from a Hitman Reborn RP group:<p>

http:/first-cavallone(.)tumblr(.)com/

http:/primo-nuvola(.)tumblr(.)com/

http:/illusion-watermelon(.)tumblr(.)com/


	2. Dinner with Alaude Part 2

When Alaude's mouth opened, Cavallone was shocked, he wasn't sure if the guardian would open but…what was he thinking?

Cavallone cautiously entered his tongue into Alaude's mouth, and began to gently entangling his tongue with Alaude's. He wanted to make Alaude moan, make him feel pleasure, to hold him, to…to…love _him._

Almost immediately, he pulls away, sputtering and coughing and the like while facing away from the Cavallone Primo. Alaude was surprised that Cavallone would go as far as frenching him so early on. Of course, he really couldn't escape from the boss's hold so he looks away, both frustrated and embarrassed to admit that he relatively enjoyed their little exchange. He was also surprised by all the feelings that transmitted through the kiss. Did this man really care for him in such a way? He was confused, unsure about what to do, fearing that this might grow into something more if he allows it to do so. "Why, why did you do that?" He asks, voice light and weak, almost unheard from his heavy breathing.

Cavallone instantly let go of the guardian, -_WHY? WHY?-_the primo raised his hand to his mouth and stepped away giving the guardian space to breath. Why the hell did he do that? What was he supposed to say?_-Because I love you? Because I want to be with you? Because the whole reason I wake up in the morning and rememeber to breath everyday, is so i can see you?-_How the hell could he say that? His worst fear was coming true, he didn't want to push the other away. "I-ah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean- I mean I did but…" For the first time in a long time the boss didn't know how to explain his actions.

He frowns, eyes hidden under his bangs, "Next time… just… just warn me a little before you do such a thing. I-I dislike being surprised." His heart continues to pound, almost threatening to burst out from his chest from this strange, heart-wrenching feeling inside. Alaude felt like he was going to be sick, face turning insanely red as he bites down on his lower lip, almost feeling as if he was going to faint, but refuses to do so with Cavallone standing before him. "Tch, how… annoying," Alaude utters under his breath.

Alaude's words hurt, but they were understandable. "Are- are you okay?" he asked, still keeping his distance.

He nods and replies, still looking down, "Yes… I am perfectly fine. My apologies if I have offended you by… well… You know." Great, now he feels guilty knowing that he probably hurt Cavallone's feelings, smooth move man, real smooth.

Cavallone smiled, even if it was a fake smile, he was glad that Alaude atleast he said he was okay. "Well… do you still want dinner? We should head back soon, it's getting dark." He wasn't sure how long they were standing there, but the sun had already set and the stars would be coming out soon.

Don't assume that Alaude can't see through that smile, Cavallone. He knows the difference, through years of experience interrogating and whatnot, between false emotions and true genuine ones. Cold, blue eyes stare at the man as if trying to extract what the other was thinking before said man's voice breaks his concentration. Dinner… right. "Of course. And, don't smile if you do not have the emotions to back it up, Cavallone; I detest lies and deceit." He smirks and starts to walk off in the direction of the estate.

A _real _smile broke out on Primo's face, Alaude had smirked, that's sorta like a smile right? Cavallone sprinted after the guardian trying to not to get too close but close enough.

Cavallone and Alaude sat down on patio table underneath an outdoor cabana. He had made sure that the chefs had made everything perfect. The boss gave a small nod at the servants, and they quickly headed back to the main house. After what had happened at the lake, he sort of regretted setting up candles everywhere, like _everywhere…_ The table consisted of chickens, steaks, pastas, salads and a giant platter of cakes and sweets in the middle.

His eyes widen at the large array of food, somehow catering to his own personal tastes… Was this man stalking him or something? "You… did all of this just for tonight?" Well hot damn, this is pretty nice of Cavallone to do, too bad Alaude wouldn't ever think of doing such a thing if he ever went on a da—outing and he was to cater to the other person's needs.

Clearing his throat, Alaude nods in thanks and begins to help himself to the foot before him, getting a large steak for himself as well as the pasta.

Cavallone smiled at Alaude who started to take food, he was glad he was happy, Cavallone had spent the whole day asking people at the Vongola house all about Alaude and things he liked to eat. He waited for Alaude to take the first bite, the guardian didn't say anything as he continued to eat, so Cavallone began to eat as well.

They both ate in silence, at least until dessert, the primo had to hold in a laugh as Alaude ate a cupcake he had chosen from the platter. "Alaude~ you have a little…" Cavallone smiled, as he reached over and wiped a little bit of icing off of Alaude's check using his finger. Cavallone put the his finger to his mouth and licked the icing "Mmm-" having a big grin on his face disappear. "AH!- I'm sorry! I didn't actually…realize what I just did… "( ´Д｀)

He blinks, not sure how to respond to the action by Primo Cavallone other than returning to eating, muttering a small "thank you" before returning to finishing the cupcake and the rest of his delicious sweets. Alaude's face continues to stay fixated on his plate, refusing to look up, almost paranoid that he might end up freezing up and stare at the man, flushing in embarrassment.

Cavallone gulped, he had been spared, but the cold attitude was worrying. The boss waited for Alaude to finish his desert as he sipped the last of his whine. As they both sat there in silence Cavallone decided to offer his head, "Um, this is going to sound wierd but, Alaude, did you not like my… kissing?"

Should he dare to look up? …He does, but quickly averts his eyes once again, replying with a soft, "I… did not hate it." Good god man, stop being like a little schoolgirl who is talking to a long-time crush like in those shojo mangas and man up already! Alaude shakes all sorts of worries from his head and this time, looks straight at Cavallone in the eye, not about to become timid and weak all of a sudden. "I was simply surprised and caught off guard, but overall, it was not as bad as I expected it to be.

Cavallone was overjoyed, but he contained it. staring in Alaude's beautiful blue eyes, once you look past the cold surface, Alaude was amazingly cute~ He was glad it wasn't his kissing that was the problem, or that Alaude didn't like it, he just simply had let Alaude know in advance. "So~ it would be ok if we, kissed, like that, from before?" raising his eyeborws as he asks the question. _Tread carefully Cavallone…_

Hesitation came first, as a long pause came after Cavallone spoke. Eventually, Alaude managed to find his voice once more and replies, "…Perhaps at a later time, when my thoughts are more organized. Today has been rather… eventful to say the least."

He didn't want to say that he still possessed mixed feelings about all of this and felt that before moving on, the two of them ought to spend more time together. Although he wonders if progressing too slowly would hurt their relationship. Then again, why should he be so caught up about these kinds of matters? The world may never know~

Leaning back in his chair, a gentle smile formed, he understood.

As Cavallone escorted Alaude to the front do his mind was racing. What was he supposed to do? He wasn't supposed to kiss him at the lake, he was supposed to kiss him at the door, like a _real_ date. Opening the door he already sees the carriage that is supposed to take his date home, -_think of something!-_ "I hope you enjoyed our da-outing…haha, even though I guess I did sort of 'surprise' you, to say the least." Biting his lip he started hesitating, -_should I tell him my true feelings?-_ the boss quickly pushed the question out of his head, he didn't want to make Alaude any more confused than he already was. "I hope we could do this again someday, if you'd like." he asked smiling.

Not at all impressed the Cavallone's little attempt at being funny, Alaude simply nods, walking towards the carriage before quickly turning around once again to flash another smirk. Should they continue these little dat—outings? Well, if the cloud guardian could start calling these 'outings' freaking dates, that would be a major milestone reached already! "If i have the time," he sighs, "I suppose we can continue these little outings. Until then, Cavallone." He turns back around and into the carriage to go back home.

Once the carriage was out of view, Cavallone let out a sigh. He sits down on the stone steps and looks up at the stars, breathing in the cold night air. He hadn't said no, he said they could continue. The primo smiled to himself, so he hadn't screwed it up, there was still a chance. Even if Alaude couldn't except his feelings, he was ok, with just knowing Alaude was somewhere around him. Cavallone touches his lips and thinks about the kiss they had shared-sorta-smirking "It tasted refreshing, like a glass of ice cold water on a hot summer day" That was how the Vongola Cloud guardian tasted like, "absolutely perfect…" he said out loud as he licked his lips.


	3. Alaude and Cavallone's Love Song

"Neh~ Alaude~ do you like our song 3 (づ｡◕◡◕｡)づ

"It's… ni—wait, _our_ song?"

That's right _OUR_song~ the lyrics are just soo…-sigh- DON'T YOU THINK IT REPRESENTS US PERFECTLY! ‿

If you think so… -looks away awkwardly-

*moves in front of Alaude's face* what are you looking at?

Nothing, nothing at all. -turns a light shade of pink-

Hey~ do you have a fever or something? You look hot, *lifts up Alaude's bangs, and place his forehead on the others*

No, I am not sick. If I was, then I would probably be in bed. -frowns, still turning even more pink as their foreheads touch-

No I think your sick, hmm, maybe its all the clothes that your wearing *starts unbuttoning Alaude's jacket*

! -tenses up and attempts to step back, reflexively holding his handcuffs out in defense- W-what are you doing?

Ahh!~ I'm just trying to help! *puts hands up in surrender pose* Besides I didn't know you were into the restraint thing, *staring at the handcuffs*_Kinky…_

_-_eye starts twitching in irritation- _And again with the stupid sex jokes…_-puts handcuffs away, sighing- I know you were and… I am not obligated to answer that.

Obligated?…*grins* Do you know what I'm obligated to?…

-raises a brow- What? Your famiglia?

hmm, that and…*kisses cheek* You of course!

…Right. -rubs the cheek that got kissed and purses lips in embarrassment-

SEE! YOUR TURNING RED AGAIN YOU REALLY ARE SICK! ಠ益ಠ

I am not sick, Cavallone; I am just… em… embarrassed is all. -grimaces and looks away, crossing his arms with a huff-

Embarrassed? õ.O *tilts head* Neh~ Alaude~ why are you embarrassed?

No reason… I should leave you to your business. Excuse me for taking up your time. -turns around to start walking away-

*grabs Alaude's hand and pulls it up, forcibly turning him around**almost face to face* Hey, its been a few days since that… don't you want to try again? -absolutely no emotion on face or voice-

Try what, kissing? -looks away, pondering for a bit- …I told you before, if you want to, then feel free.

*grabs Alaude's chin, stares into his eyes* That's not good enough! yes or no?

-sighs and closes his eyes- Yes. You happy now?

*smiles* I will be *presses lips against Alaudes, waiting a while before doing exactly what he did before, gently gliding his tongue along Alaudes bottom lip* _Your turn_

At least this time, Alaude was a lot more mentally prepared as he returns the kiss, pushing back slightly with a force of his own. The corners of his lips twitch downwards for a split-second as Cavallone mimicks the action that caught the cloud guardian by surprise. He takes a moment to hesitate, but slowly parts his lips by the tiniest of centimeters, granting passage for the man's tongue.

Even if it was a little opening, at least the guardian _opened._Slowly pushing his tongue in, he used his own lips to open Alaude's mouth some more. Cavallone wrapped his tongue around Alaudes' and gently stared to caress it. The primo placed one hand one Alaude's lower back and another on the back of the guardians head. Pushing Alaude towards him so that there bodies were touching.

Alaude was surprised at their sudden closeness, feeling the warmth radiating from Cavallone. His heart suddenly starts beating faster and faster, feeling the man's tongue play with his own while in this gentle embrace. He didn't know what to do, should he use his tongue too or just continue—? What more was there to continue after this? Tentatively wrapping his arms around Primo Cavallone's neck, he greets the man's tongue with his own, mimicking the movements as they came along.

Very surprised by Alaude's arms around him, he was also very happy, he was being accepted; he was being embraced, by Alaude. He happily played with guardian's tongue. He swiftly moved one of his legs in between Alaudes', raising it slightly so he was brushing against him.

His eyes shoot wide open as he breaks the kiss, unwrapping his arms from Cavallone's neck. "Cavallone, W-What are you doing?" Alaude's lips moves downwards to become a frown, cheeks reddening as he attempts to try and look seriously angered, but he was wavering. He wasn't going to say that it felt uncomfortable, it did, but the cloud guardian wasn't going to say that outright.

Dropping his leg but not moving it, Cavallone's blood was absolutely boiling, and he was really eager; yet at the same time he knew he should stop, but could he? Looking at Alaude's face wasn't helping either, the cloud guardian's blush was so strong, it was making Cavallone's heart throb. He was really angry that Alaude couldn't accept what he was doing. When he first fell in love with the cloud, he promised himself he wouldn't push himself onto him. Obviously he was breaking that promise, he wanted to tease him a little more. Leaning into the guardian, he brushed his lips against Alaude's, but he was not kissing him. "Sorry…did it not feel good?" he asked whispering, as he raised his knee once more and started brushing in between Alaude's legs again.

He frowns and turns away in an attempt at concealing his reddening face from Cavallone's view. "It simply feels…" Alaude winces, "Strange." His breathing suddenly quickened, matching his anxiety and distress from being stuck in such a strange situation. The cloud guardian rears his head back to face Cavallone, but now hides himself from view by leaning against the man's chest and biting down on his lower lip.

Hearing Alaude's voice and his heavy breathing, was a huge turn on for Cavallone. He feel the cloud getting harder, as he continues rubbing a little harder in between Alaude's legs. Pushing the guardian against the wall, he starts kissing him and unbuttoning his shirt. Cavallone originally intended to tease the guardian but he was getting way to carried away. The worst part was that he couldn't stop. He was addicted.

"Ku!" Alaude grunts as he's pushed up against the wall, lips forces upon his and his shirt slowly being unbuttoned. Woah, wait; wait wait wait wait wait WAIT! Did Cavallone really want to— The cloud freezes, shuddering almost, clearly aware that this man wanted him, in more ways than one. He breathes in sharply, legs starting to feel weak. Alaude tries to turn his head away as he protests, "Cavallone! Stop it already, you—" His voice cuts off to give way to a soft moan, now feeling terrible and pride slowly fading away.

The word stop was almost missed by Cavallone as he heard Alaude moan. The moan was just fuelling the fire. But he did hear him say stop. Biting his lip hard enough to make it bleed, he stopped what he was doing. "Do you really want me to stop?" he asked emotionless.

And again, something made him want to hesitate and stammer, unable to say a thing until his voice returns once again. "I…" Alaude's voice quiets to a soft, husky whisper, "No, but I think we're moving far too quickly in this sort of relationship." He closes his eyes, lips quivering if only just a tiny bit, not wanting to see the expression on Cavallone's face, assuming that there is only going to be heartbreak and disappointment.

Resting his head on Alaude's shoulder, smiling to himself, Cavallone accepted what Alaude was saying. He was right, this was going to fast, well for Alaude any ways. Straightening himself so he could look at Alaude clearly, he noticed that the guardians eyes were closed. He realized he had made a big mess of the situation. Trying to make sure his voice didn't waver as he spoke, "sorry, but- I have to go." Planting a kiss on Alaude's forehead, before disappearing.

He blinks, not able to get a word in by the time Cavallone left. Why… did his heart all of a sudden feel heavy? He didn't like this feeling as he clutches his chest with a pained expression. Alaude slides down to the floor, hiding his face with a hand, sighing tiredly. Way to go man, .GO. The cloud guardian doubts that Primo Cavallone would ever want to see him again after today. Maybe he should just hide in his office for forever, not bothering to come out and never seeing the light of day again… bah, let's not be so emo about this, surely the mafia boss would want to see him… right?


	4. Cavallone's Bedroom

Once again, surprisingly done with all his work, Alaude steps out of his office, not having anything to do other than wander around or perhaps visit… him. Yesterday's little event made the cloud guardian wonder if he should really visit Cavallone. What if he doesn't want to see him? What if he hates him now? No, that can't be right; that sort of passion just can't quiet overnight now can it?

By the time he realizes where he was walking, Alaude was already in a carriage, heading for the estate in which the mafia boss in question lived. Well then, guess he's just going to have to face the music as always. He fixes his sandy blond hair as well as his clothes, exiting the carriage and walks up to the doors.

Eventually, with the help from the servants, he makes his way to Cavallone's office, wondering if he should just turn tail and run away or knock. Be for once cowardly, or suck it up and just enter? His hand slowly goes up to knock on the wood, knocking it three times and saying, "It's me."

Oh great, juuuuuuust great, now the cloud was getting a bit anxious, thinking that maybe he was interrupting something or maybe— gah, what is he thinking? Was this such a big deal to have a fit over? _Yes_, his mind insists as he straightens his face back to that nonchalant, uncaring look, standing up straight like a proper gentleman, awaiting an 'okay' to come in, or total rejection.

The events that happened the prior night, where still on Cavallone's mind. He hadn't slept at all since then, the guilt was bothering him, Cavallone had never had to deal with guilt before. He's head had started to hurt because of it, and he had already snapped at half the servants in the house. He wasn't going to stay away from Alaude, rather to keep his distance from him for a few days so he can detox from his "addiction". Perhaps next time, he could keep himself controlled in front of the cloud guardian.

The boss had warned everyone in the house to leave him be as he tried to occupy his mind with paper work. So you can guess that the knock at the door gave him a little surprised, but he was absolutely shocked when he heard Alaude's voice coming from beyond the door. Biting his lip, he wondered if he should answer, or send him away. Taking a deep breath, he answered, letting the guardian in.

He slowly opens the door, entering in with minor confidence and looks around the office, avoiding looking directly at Cavallone. "I'm just here to apologize for my hesitation from yesterday… Well, my hesitation in general. It was rude despite your kind offers of hospitality and for that, I apologize." His pride was slowly being humbled down to a meager state the more he spoke, but it was something that he felt was to be done.

Strangely enough, Alaude continues to talk, "Although, if you do not wish to see me or talk to me anymore, then it is understandable and, I'll just… be on my way."

Cavallone got up from his desk while Alaude spoke, it was obvious to him that Alaude wasn't directly looking at him. He walked up to him, still standing an arms length away, he wanted to keep his distance.

"Wait, Alaude" catching him before he left. "I think you've misunderstood, why I left the other day. It wasn't your fault, it was mine. I didn't want to push you and the only way to stop myself, was to leave. I never wanted you to think I wouldn't wish to see you. If it where up to me I would want to see you everyday. So please don't blame yourself."

He stops, shoulders shuddering as a strange feeling in his chest burns with emotion, a strange emotion that as of late, has been continuously emerging whenever Alaude was around Cavallone. What was he to say? Slowly turning half-way, he could see the short yet so very far distance between them. He sighs, feet planted where they are as he listens. Despite the boss placing the blame on himself, the cloud couldn't help but think that he was also at fault. But for what? For being reasonable in thinking that they were moving too hastily?

Alaude looks down and sighs, "…Alright, but I am only doing this because you requested me to." He moves a step closer, hesitantly taking Cavallone's hand in his in a light grip. Looking up he asks, "Although, I don't like this feeling I have in my chest right now. It hurts so much, almost like it's going to explode and I don't know how to stop it. Cavallone," He tightens his grip, "Do you… know what this strange feeling is? If so, then tell me,_now._"

Cavallone looked down, Alaude was holding his hand…he was holding _his _hand. Cavallone had a mental freak out before snapping out of it. He listened very closely to what Alaude was trying to say.

Smiling down at Alaude, he sighed out loud. "Alaud, I can't actually tell you what you're feeling, it's something you have to figure out yourself but," Cavallone took both of Alaude hands into his own and rested his forehead on Alaude's. "I have the same feeling too…"

Wait, so he—but, wh- oh my God. Alaude put two and two together, resulting in a terrible blush colouring his otherwise pale cheeks. "I think I know what I'm feeling." He needed confirmation however to make sure that he was right. As their foreheads touch, the cloud guardian takes a step farther, leaning up so their lips touch, but as quickly as the kiss came, Alaude pulls away, looking down in embarrassment. His heart was racing, just from that slight moment of intimacy. His suspicions were right after all…

"…" He stays silent, now unable to show his face to Cavallone anymore.

That gentle kiss was very unexpected, Cavallone swallowed not knowing what to do. His heart was racing and it was very hard to breath. He let go of Alaude's hand and steped back trying to catch his breath. "Um, Alaude, do you…are you ok?" A small smile was creeping its way onto his face.

He nods slowly, still not bothering to look up, seeing Cavallone's hands let go and step back. Millions of thoughts course through his brain, trying to sort out what just happened, causing him to lose concentration of where he is, everything shifting into a blur. His heart continues pounding at an accelerated pace, unable to control itself. Alaude steps back, stumbling and falling back onto a conveniently placed couch.

"Alaude!" rushing over to the couch with worried look. Cavallone's head ach was just getting worse with the things that were rushing through his head, why Alaude kissed him, why was Alaude stumbling, wether he was ok or not, why why was this happening to him! "Alaude are you okay?" asking as he kneeled beside the couch trying to help Alaude up.

For the most part, he was alright. Pride broken and all, but he was still just fine. He looks up and sees Cavallone looking down at him with worry. "I am fine, no need to worry about me," The guardian replies as he sits up on the couch. "However, are you, Cavallone? You seem tense or confused, but perhaps I am simply seeing things…"

Cavallone sighed deeply as he sat on the floor. He looked up at Alaude with a some what of a more relaxed face. "No, you're not seeing things. Obviously I would be worried if someone just randomly fell over. Are you sure you are alright?" He asked again with a worried expression. Alaude was seriously starting to scare him.

Grimacing, Alaude insists, "I am fine, like I said, don't worry about me." He turns his head to the side, facing Cavallone, still having that cold-hearted look to him, but closes his eyes. "I've just been thinking a lot lately and new emotions arising really didn't make it better."

"New emotions? What are you talking about Alaude?" he asked in a sarcastic voice, tilting his head to the side. He had a confession, he really liked to tease Alaude and watch him blush the way he does.

"Do not toy with me, Cavallone. I get enough of that from Spade." The thought of the mist guardian brings a nasty taste in his mouth as he scrunches up his face as if in disgust. Now that he thinks about it… "You've never told me your first name before, why is that?"

The mention of Daemon Spade hit a nerve with Cavallone, great he was having problems with containing his love, now he has to deal with jealousy. _I guess I'm not the only one who likes to play with Alaude… _"My first name? Even if I told you my first name you wouldn't refer to me by it, would you." Trying to change the subject, Cavallone stood up and rubbed his temples, seems like sleep was catching up with him. "Are you sure you're ok? I mean you fell over. If you need to sleep I can prepare a guest bedroom for." Cavallone was having tough time focusing on talking, there was a weird ringing sound in his ears. It was annoying.

"I would." He shrugs, "Not very often, but I would. Isn't it strange to not let someone you care about to call you by your given name?" Seeing that Cavallone looked tired, Alaude stands up and smirks, "I think it is you who needs the sleep, not me." It was almost amusing in a way to see the man try to hide the obvious discomfort in his eyes. His voice lowers to a soft, husky tone, "If you want to go and sleep then I can lleave right now if you want."

"I would like to tell you but…I can't sorry. Maybe someday I will. That just means you have to stick around a little longer," he explained with a giant cheesy smile on his face. "I'm not that tired, honest. And honestly I don't want you to go, you just got here!" complaining with his usual child like self. Cavallone put his arms around Alaude giving hum a small hug. He whispered into the guardian's ear "But I'm glad that you noticed that I care about you, because I do, alot."

He nods, figuring that he shouldn't pester Cavallone any longer about the topic. However, he frowns at the immaturity of the man, but turns red as he embraces him. "Tch, you must really need some sleep. Fine," he sighs, "I'll stay, but you, sleep." And Alaude meant every single word as he wrenches himself out of the tiny embrace, waving his finger at Cavallone like a nagging mom would to her child.

Cavallone smiled, he was being lectured by guardian that didn't even belong to his famiglia. He nodded to Alaude signaling that he understood. Grinning he lifted Alaude's chin "I'm only going to sleep if you join me."

And once again, Alaude freezes. Oh well, a little sleep never hurt, right? "Tch, fine, I'll sleep with you, but if I catch wind of any funny business…" He didn't even need to finish that sentence for the message to be clear, a dark glint sparkling in his eyes.


	5. Cavallone's Bedroom Part 2

Cavallone nodded eagerly. He lead Alaude to his bedroom suit, thinking to himself if this was a good idea. Maybe he could test himself, if he could handle one nap he could handle the rest…hopefully. Cavallone opened the door, revealing his bedroom. There was a large window covered with black curtains on the opposite side of the room. A siting area on the right with his wardrobeand the left contained a giant round bed with gold sheets. Cavallone headed toward his bathroom, "If you would like youcan raid my closet and change into something more…comfortable." smiling to himself as he headed into the bathroom.

"Hmph, cheeky bastard," he utters to himself once Cavallone leaves to the bathroom. Since it wasn't like Alaude was going to stay for the rest of the night, he simply sheds off his trenchcoat and takes off his tie, placing the two articles of clothing somewhere easily accessable for when he wakes up. As for his shirt… he couldn't possibly care less if it gets wrinkles so he leaves it on. Sitting on the bed, Alaude surveys the room, admiring the furnishing and smirks to himself at how fitting the place was for Cavallone. The bed was pretty comfy too… The guardian feels as if he can just lie down… and… sleep…  
>He falls on the mattress, closes his eyes, and ultimately, falls asleep. Guess he was tired after all.<p>

Cavallone walks back into his room wearing silk pants and no shirt…(cough), noticing that there was only a coat and tie on the side. "So you didn't find anything…" The boss smiles seeing Alaude asleep on the bed. Climbing in beside the sleeping beauty guardian, he covers them with the blanket. He puts an arm around Alaude and gives him a kiss on the cheek before falling alseep himself.

—Timeskip powers, away!—

After a couple hours of snoozing, Alaude finally wakes up to see Cavallone sleeping alongside him. _He's so close…_ Despite all of the times the man hugged him, it was still all so strange for the cloud guardian. Just a few more centimeters and— no. He shakes the thought away and closes his eyes once more, planning on getting a few more minutes of shuteye before getting out of bed.That or giving Cavallone more time to wake the little sleeping beauty up /shot

The movement beside Cavallone was some what new, its not like he hadnt had people in his bed before (major playboy as a teen). Opening his eyes he noticed that his arm was still around Alaude. He was slightly surprised that he was still there, sleeping non the less. Now that he was close enough to the guardian, he's sleeping face was very cute. Cavallone took his finger and gently moved it across Alaude's forehead trying to move the guardian's hair so he could see his face a little more. He practicaly stoped breathing when Alaude moved, turning towards him and then snuggling agains Cavallone'sbare chest. _WHY IS HE SO FREAKIN ADORABLE! _"Hey Alaude, wake up…" he whispered, but the guardian didn't wake up. Having an evil smile on his face, he bent down and gave Alaude a deep kiss. "Rise and shine sleeping beauty!" as Alaude's eyes finally open.

His eyes open wide as he sees Cavallone looking at him with a cruel smile and frowns, "Tch, guess I slept longer than I planned." Sitting up, Alaude stretches amd yawns, rolling off of the bed and stands on his feet, straightening out his shirt to the best of his abilities. Then, that's when he notices that Cavallone was topless. "…" He wasn't quite sure what to make of it; the fact that he slept with a half-naked man, or the fact that said half-naked man was still staring at him.  
>"What?" He asks, annoyance slowly ascending in an upward direction.<p>

Cavallone started to laugh a little, this was much to fun. It should be a crime to have so much fun with some one as cute as Alaude. "I'm sorry but you have such an adorable face" confessing out loud. Cavallone got up on the other side of the bed and takes out a matching silk shirt, putting it on but not buttoning it. "Would you like something to eat or drink? Coffee?"

His right eye twitches in annoyance. Adorable? Pfft, no way. "I am not adorable in any shape or form," Alaude replies coldly. Why is it that everyone seems to be out to tease/annoy the man to death? Perhaps this is the curse of the cloud guardians. "Coffee sounds nice," He answers, sitting back down on the comfy bed, looking at the one giant window and then once more scanning around the room.

Cavallone noticed Alaude looking at the window. What time was it any ways? Grabbedone end of the black curtain and pulled them open, showing a beautiful view of the sunset sky. So they had slept for a while then.

Cavallone poked his head out the door and ushered for a servant to bring a cup of coffee for Alaude and a glass of water for himself. The servant returned five minutes later with the primos order. Cavallone placed the coffee on the side table closest to Alaude, and then sat down next to the guardian on the bed, slowly drinking his water, in awkward silence.

He squints as the curtains are pulled away and frowns at the sight of the sunset. Guess after a cup of coffee, he ought to leave. Seeing the servant enter and leave only to reenter five minutes later, Alaude picks up the cup of coffee and takes a sip, not caring that it was still very hot. Sure his tongue's scalded now and will probably stay red for some bit, but the man needed his coffee.

It was strange, being in silence like this. Since over back at the Vongola Headquarters, every single day is filled with noise and annoying people who just can't seem to leave the cloud alone. He sighs, not at all interested in going back there, but he eventually has to whether he likes it or not.

Sipping his water in silence, Cavallone could tell that Alaude seemed to be thinking to himself. Quickly drinking the rest of his water, he internally sighed to himself. His headache was returning, worse than before oddly enough. Gently rubbing his forehead, "so," trying to break the silence "Do you have any plans for the rest of the week?" Small talk was the only thing he could think of. It was either that or ask about the weather…

He thinks for a bit after taking another long sip of his coffee, "Unless something spontaneous comes up, not really. Why do you ask?" Sure there's the normal daily paperwork to be done by all of the guardians (extra for Alaude seeing as he's the founder of CEDEF), but that kind of thing is easily negligible as Alaude could quickly finish them if he manages his time wisely. Realizing that by now he's finished with his drink. the guardian stands up and places the cup on the side table. It was getting dark from the looks of purple and dark blue overtaking the brilliant sunset colours.

"Oh, just trying to make small talk, no reason in particular" Standing up, he lead Alaude do the hall, down the stairs and down the corridor, to where the main gate was. On his way down he had asked his butler to make sure a carriage was outside prepared to take the guardian home. Before Alaude left however, Cavallone placed another kiss on the guardian's lips, "good night."

Quietly following Cavallone out of the man's home, Alaude looks to see that it was already dark by the time they exited and grumbles in annoyance. Seriously? Then that means he missed dinner. Well, he already missed it when he woke up, but even so… Shaking the thought away, he simply stands there, feeling soft lips against his once more and utters, "Night." He was just never going to get used to those kisses now was he? He turns around with a flushed face and enters the carriage, waving a farewell to the man before being whisked away back to the Vongola Headquarters.


	6. Sick Cavallone

It had been over a week since Cavallone had seen his beloved cloud guardian. He had been bed ridden for the whole week unable to do much. His headaches seemed only to get worse over time. It didn't bother him that much, they were livable. But it seemed like they weren't just headaches, once the primo started coughing up blood he was sure something was wrong. The doctor had told him just to get more sleep and eat more, that didn't seem to help. The whole estate went into panic mode when Cavallone had suddenly collapsed at a Vongola/Cavallone family meeting, discussing the current situation in Italy. Cavallone thought they were all acting like idiots.

There just happened to be a spy working in the kitchen. Who just happened to poison all of Cavallone's food. And Cavallone's men just so happened to finally find him. That spy just so happened to end up dead a few days later.

Cavallone personally disposed of the spy himself, and was sure that almost all of Italy new it was him. That didn't mean he killed the man…. He didn't really care what people thought, what was important was that the royal guard couldn't pin it in him. That was all that mattered.

The only thing Cavallone was worried about was what Alaude would do if he did die. Cavallone was an _extremely _jealous person when it comes to relationships, meaning he didn't trust Daemon Spade at all.

After hearing so many things about what was happening to Cavallone, Alaude had to see things with his own two eyes. And so he set off he to the estate once more, pushing through all of the servants that try to bar him from going anywhere near the man's room. He was annoyed, angry, irritated, and surprisingly, worried. Worried that there's a chance that Cavallone might…

He didn't even dare to think of that sort of possibility. Knowing that the man was a strong individual, Alaude felt that he could at the very least, have some amount of hope that Cavallone was going to live. Upon entering—well, _barging_—into the bedroom, the cloud guardian just simply stares. Such a poor, disheveled shape was the man before him in. And to think that just a week ago, the boss seemed so alive and happy. Then again, a lot can happen in a week's time.

Silently walking up towards the bed, he sits at the edge of it, silently glancing down to see small speckles of blood on the sheets. A small, wrenching feeling tugs at his chest, hurting and burning all at the same time. Alaude bites down on his lower lip, not wanting, or even daring to show any form of emotion, not even a little sliver, fearing that he might end up bursting into emotional fits of rage or sorry if he does.

The commotion that was happening in the hallway made Cavallone stir in his bed. He was going to kill the idiots who was disturbing his sleep. Hearing the door open, Cavallone was sure to freak out, but the heaviness on the edge of his bed was surprising. Who ever was in his room wasn't saying or doing anything. Cavallone finally realized who it was without even opening his eyes, only Alaude would sit there and say nothing. Plus only Cavallone could recognize that scent that was coming from the guardian.

Gently turning in his bed so Alaude couldn't see his face Cavallone smiled, he had a little prank up his sleeve. "Ow the pain~" as he starts to fake cough. "Ah~ I don't think I have much time left-cough-"

He frowns, tightening his hands into fists, knuckles turning nearly white as he growls angrily, nearly snapping at Cavallone, "That's not funny. I know what happened and frankly, I am not amused." Great, just what he needed. Taking the time to visit someone and all that he gets is a humourless joke. Wonderful. With his mood already crappy enough as it was from all the meaningless paperwork he had to do, plus getting his favourite trenchcoat stained with tea, you can most definitely bet that Alaude wasn't up for fun and games. Then again, he never is.

Gritting his teeth, Alaude looks away, a look of frustration on his face. "…I was actually relatively concerned about your health and the chance that you could have…" A long pause and then he whispers, "…died." Oh how he wishes to kick himself in the face for being so distressed, not thinking clearly with a level head like normal.

Cavallone let out a small laugh, sitting himself up, he smiled over to Alaude. "You're right it wasn't funny, I'm sorry." Apparently Cavallone had slept in an awkward position, he rubbed his sore neck. "So, what do you know?" he was asking because he was curious about the rumors that were spreading in his absence, all people had to entertain themselves with was gossip after all.

Cavallone felt sort of bad for making Alaude worry, he didn't want that. The primo shifted over closer to the edge of the bed where Alaude was sitting. He put his hand on Alaude's head, "don't worry, nothings going to happen to me. It's pretty hard to kill me you know." He smiled as if he was proud of himself or something.

"Tch, just about everything. I didn't run an intelligence agency for nothing, you know." Alaude sighs, relaxing his hands and settling them on his lap. "A spy managed to poison your food, resulting in your health deteriorating like it is now and then you suddenly collapsed at the meeting between the Vongola and the Cavallone. I should know, I was there when the medics came." He looks down, pausing a bit to keep his voice from cracking as he continues, "Then you got rid of the spy once you caught them and now, we're all waiting to see if you'll get better."

The sad thing was that Alaude made it all sound like Cavallone was about to die, something that he didn't intend to make it all sound. He closes his eyes, sighing softly. The reassurance was a kind motion, but it doesn't ease any of the cloud's worries one bit. "You say that, but look at you. You're coughing _blood_. How can I not be… concerned?" He replies, voice cold and biting, but not by a conscious effort.

He was mad, nay, _irritated _that Cavallone made something so serious seem like a tiny problem that could fix itself overnight. Then again, Primo did the same thing… _Perhaps this is simply one of the many traits of the sky flame…_

Cavallone wondered if he could use the cloud guardian to his own advantage, he didn't like the idea, but it could be useful. "Hey Alaude, does any one know_how _I killed him." Humor had comletly disapeared from his vioce, he was dead serious now. He needed to make sure that no one could trace it back to Cavallone and his famiglia. If that information went somewhere Cavallone would be in deep shit.

"Like I said before, _nothing _is going to happen to me." Right when he said that Cavallone started coughing again, he clenched his fist so Alaude wouldn't see the blood. Clearing his throat he continued, "besides there is less blood than there used to be. The type of pioson they used seems to be a weak type of pioson, I need a lot more of it before any serious damage happens." Cavallone's smile had returned. "Stop being mad all the time, if you keep frowning like that you're going to get wrinkles."

"No, not as of yet," He answers simply, searching the files tucked away in his mind like someone would search something up on Google. Nodding in affirmation, he only remembered hearing trace, but unreliable information from anonymous sources. Alaude tenses up again when he hears Cavallone cough, now grimacing at the comment about both the poison that's damaging the man before him and the frowning bit.

"Hmph, I'll most definitely get grey hair from stress by the time I get wrinkles from frowning," He comments, combing his blonde hair with his hand, left eye twitching at the thought of having a head full of grey hair. The thought wasn't absolutely terrible, but still a bit worrying to say the least.

Standing up from the bed, he turns to face Cavallone and says, "You should rest some more and I'll just take my leave. I only wanted to assess the damages and whatnot. My apologies for taking up your time." Part of him wanted to stay and keep the boss company, but then another side of him also wanted to leave, not wanting to be a disturbance. Either way, the cloud guardian would end up still concerned for Cavallone whether he wants to admit it or not.

The Primo let out a little sigh, so it seemed like he was still the clear.

Cavallone chuckled at Alaude's comment, because Alaude's hair was almost already white. "Wait, you're leaving? But you just got here! And this time you_really_ just got here!"

"And that should matter why? I meant what I said in simply visiting to assess the damages. It was not my plan to be staying as long as I have anyways." He closes his eyes and sighs, shaking his head as he leans down, letting their foreheads touch. Using his charms for once to gain the upper hand, he says, "You need your rest, I do not want you to end up getting even more sick than you already are."


	7. Sick Cavallone Part2

Cavallone didn't want Alaude to leave, he was just that selfish. But when the cloud guardian leaned down and tried to charm him, it was just way to much to handle. For a split second Cavallone blushed and his jaw dropped, just for a second. He grabbed Alaude's collar and pulled him down so that their eyes met. "What do you think you're doing?" His voice was completely emotionless.

He blinks, wondering whatever got into Cavallone as he's pulled down so that they were looking at each other at eye-level. "I think I'm trying to get you to rest is all I think I am doing. Even if it means I have to use my so-called 'charms' to get you to do as I suggest." Alaude pouts, keeping himself from falling onto the man by supporting himself with his hands that were on Cavallone's knees. They were so close, their breaths mingling together and their noses just barely touching. His cheeks turn a light red from their closeness, never able to get completely used to being so close to anyone. Of course, this wasn't just anyone, but it's more or less the same.

"Rest? I've been resting for over a week, believe it or not I'm actually tired of resting. What if I want to do something else?" Leaning in a little more, Cavallone kissed Alaude. He pulled the cloud's collar towards him, trying to make the kiss deeper. Once he did that, he thought of something; he let go of Alaude's collar and pushed the guardian away. Cavallone sighed and rubbed his eyes, "sorry, maybe you should…leave."

"Like wh—" Interrupted by Cavallone kissing him, Alaude sighs, allowing he man to do what he wishes. However, curiosity strikes him as the boss all of a sudden pulls away. Simply standing there, with no expression to speak of, the cloud guardian asks like any good, sensible person would, "Is something the matter, Cavallone?"

Cavallone shook slightly at the question. "I don't want to hurt you, the poison is still in my system, if I touch or you something, I don't want you to get sick as well." _If I ever did something to hurt Alaude I would never forgive myself._Cavallone tried to control his breathing, being unsuccessful and coughing instead.

Seriously? Alaude shakes his head, tempted to laugh at the poor man, but he refrains from doing so. "Cavallone," He starts, lightly caressing the mafioso's cheek, "I am sure you know that I am not a weak individual and you said so yourself, you have only been affected by a small portion."

Sitting down once more next to Cavallone, he looks at the man with as gentle of a look that Alaude could ever give to anyone. Sometimes, he wonders just what exactly makes him stay for far longer than he normally plans. While he decided to just make a quick visit today, the 'visit' is slowly turning into a much longer one. What's even worse is that he's actually _insisting_ on staying! Such a strange turnabout for the cloud guardian, but he waves the thoughts off, diverting most of his attention to Cavallone. At least, for now.

Alaude's touch made Cavallone's heart race. He wasn't sure what whether something was different about Alaude or whether the poison could cause hallucinations. "I know you're not weak but…" he opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it. He wasn't sure what to say. "I would kill myself if something ever happened to you."

Of course, that kind heart that refuses to let friends or loved ones get hurt. The same can be also said for Primo. "Many things have already happened to me and yet here I am, still alive." His hand continues to caress Cavallone's face. It felt smooth, almost surreal in a way. Afterwards, he lifts his hand and places it back on his lap, looking out absentmindedly, off into the distance.

Cavallone almost made a puppy dog face while Alaude caressed his face. The cloud guardian was right though, he was capable of taking care of himself. "Well then, then next time I need rescuing, will you come and save me? My adorable prince~"

"Only if you promise never to call me that again," He answers, lightly punching Cavallone, the corners of his lips twitching ever so slightly upwards. For once, Alaude was actually cutting it loose and the more he hangs out with the man next to him, the more he lets himself break free from his personal walls. However, everytime he catches himself letting loose hidden emotions, the cloud guardian always tries to erase all of that and return to his normal, stoic self, much like now.

"So I suppose you will most definitely be fine now?" He asks, facing Cavallone, but looking away with his eyes.

Was Alaude going to smile? The primo holds his breath, letting out a sigh when Alaude doesn't. Awww… But Cavallone could tell that Alaude had changed a little after spending time together with him, this made the boss happy.

"Yup, I'll be all better within the months end." Cavallone frowned, he lift his finger and poked Alaude cheek trying to get the guardians attention. "Didn't anyone tell you to look people in the eye when speaking to them?"

"That's good, I suppose." Feeling something poke his cheek, Alaude instinctively goes to bite on it, almost like an animal would if provoked. His eyes shift to look at Cavallone, granting the man's wish in being the object of the cloud's attention.

"Maybe, maybe not," He responds defiantly. There were times in which Alaude sometimes looked away at other people, deeming them not worthy of his undivided attention, but over time, it's become something like a very bad habit.

"Well thats not good…maybe when I get better I'll teach you some manners then." He gave Alaude a wink, smiling his big playful smile. He wondered if Alaude knew that Cavallone liked to play with him. Alaude didn't really speak his mind very often, which wasn't good for the primo who liked to know what others were thinking.

"Ah~ How about if you slept over! It seems like I sleep better with you here."

"Good luck with that." Being as serious as he was Alaude really couldn't tell if Cavallone was simply being funny, or actually being serious. He has a feeling that the man was being funny.

"Sleepover?" He wasn't sure if he should say yes or no, figuring that someone over at the Vongola Hq will make a ruckus about his disappearance. Oh well, it's not like he really cares. "…Sure, why not," Alaude answers. "Although I don't know why you would sleep better around the presence of someone like me."

Cavallone"s eyes widened, Alaude said yes! "Really! You would sleep over here! Ok then, I'll have someone give you some essentials like, clothes, a comb, a tooth brush…What else?" Cavallone was overly excited. It had been how many years since his last sleep over. But he was more excited that Alaude was sleeping over, plus Cavallone was sure he wouldn't do any thing to the guardian because it took all his strength to dispose of that stupid spy.

"huh? What do you mean someone like you?" Cavallone tilted his head as he asked the question. "…Your cuddly…like a stuffed toy, and you smell nice… like… cherries…" was that what Alaude was asking? It didn't really matter anymore, he had already answered, rather bluntly as well.

Oh great, now he's got the guy all excited. Alaude never had or went to a sleepover before, preferring the solitude and company of information rather than the presence of weaker individuals. It's not the say that he's being elitist, it's just that well, heknows thinks that the other kids that were his age back then were weak. Fleeing to their mummies and crying if they get hurt, pitiful and weak creatures.

"…" Alaude looks at Cavallone strangely, never having heard anyone call him cute and cuddly and… nice smelling before; people would normally call him strong, or trustworthy, or brave, but clearly, Cavallone was an anomaly if he ever saw one. He clears his throat, hiding his mouth and parts of his cheeks with a hand, unable to think of a response that wouldn't sound so biting and cold to the obviously kind and flattering comment.

Silence…that was all that was happening at this very moment. _Oh my god, what if I said something bad and now he wants to leave? _Cavallone randomly coughs; was this awkward or what. Time was moving so slow in the awkward silence, had it been five minutes? "Um, what's wrong Alaude? Did I say something wrong?"

He didn't even realize that neither of them were talking until Cavallone spoke. Whoops. "Nothing, I am just… flattered that you continue to say such kind things to me despite them not being true." Cheeks flame up to become bright red, heat just barely radiating off of his skin from embarrassment. Seems like that's been happening a lot lately.

"Some times I wonder how your parents raised you." Another smiled appeared on Cavallone's face, he leaned in to kiss Alaude, stopping before moving to kiss his cheek instead. Cavallone moved a little more so his lips were touching the guardians ear as he whispered, "you should know by now how dangerous and tempting your blushing can be."

For Cavallone's sake, Alaude hopes that the man wasn't just insulting his parents. "Insulting my family is probably one of the worst things that you can do to me, Cavallone. Tread carefully on that particular road," he warns, glowering while he does so. Then suddenly, the cloud freezes up, shivers running down his spine. He growls, glaring angrily, "As if I am the one to blame for my… blushing. You ought to be the one at fault, not me." Great, now he's just sounding childish as he places the blame all on the other.

"Fine, I'll be careful." Still whispering into the guardians ear. -_It's almost like he wasn't loved before or something.-_ "As long as you're careful as well, who knows what I might do if you blush like that." Cavallone let out a small laugh, "see, your face is turning redder than before." On that comment, Cavallone couldn't help but to lick Alaude's soft ear lobe.

His entire face grows red, prompting Alaude to hide his face in his hands, feeling the heat rise up more an more around him. "I told you, this is all your fault, Cavallone!" Really now, who else would ever dare get close and intimate with him when not drunk? Well, perhaps Daemon, but that man is completely negligible. So, with everyone in the world minus Daemon, of course Cavallone would ever dare get close to him. Even his parents, thought they loved him dearly, would sometimes fear getting too close. Truly a sad an lonely childhood, being the reason why Alaude was so antisocial in the later years of his life and even now, only opening up partially to those whom he trusted. He shivers once more, biting his tongue as he leans against the mafioso, shuddering from the strange touch.

As Alaude leaned against Cavallone, the boss could easily feel the heat radiating from the guardian, it was if he suddenly had a fever or something. Cavallone let out a another little chuckle. "What's wrong Alaude?~" he asked in a teasing like voice. The primo moved on from the ear to the neck leaving small kisses side by side.

His eyes widen as a small ticklish feeling grows from where Cavallone is kissing him. "Bastardo…," He mumbles, pursing his lips before lightly punching the man in the gut. An embarrassed Alaude is most definitely a dangerous one… well, that wouldn't make much sense as he's dangerous already.

The punch was really unexpected, it wasn't painful or anything, it was actually very amusing. Cavallone gave a small little bite to Alaude's neck before backing away. After he saw the guardians flushed face he started laughing, he laughed so hard he fell over onto his bed. Mid way laughing Cavallone started to cough, "my oh my,you are dangerous aren't you," as he tried to catch his breath.

Rather than anger like usual, Alaude simply felt just pure embarrassment and annoyance as he tackles Cavallone, now sitting on top of the man with an 'I am not at all impressed' look to him. He hated people laughing at him, or even mocking him and despite knowing that the boss was simply joking, the cloud guardian couldn't let it slide.

"You are lucky that you're sick right now because I can be so much more cruel than what I'm going to do." Handcuffing Cavallone with well, his handcuffs, he stays in his position, a wide, mischievous smirk forming.

Cavallone only blinked before he felt weight on top of him, the boss was sort of scared. "Alaude?-" Suddenly there was a little click sound, he was handcuffed to his own bed. Alaude smiling just made Cavallone smile too, he had to bite his bottom lip to stop himself from laughing again. "Hey there, are you sure you want to do this." Primo was feeling really naughty as he grinded against Alaude from beneath him.

"I have no clue what you are talking about, Cavallone." Whether Alaude was either playing dumb, or was actually clueless, you can be the judge of that as he loosens up his tie, then using it as a blindfold to cover Cavallone's eyes. It was an amusing sight to see, the boss of a strong mafia family being tied up to his own bed. The cloud guardian would have laughed if he wanted to, but he holds it, placing his hands on the man's chest and leaning down so that their noses were just barely touching.


	8. Sick Cavallone Part3

**Sorry everyone that this story is on hiatus for so long, i lost all chapters and was just to lazy to make new ones. Well, until now, so please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Cavallone started laughing again. Biting his lip again when Alaude covered his eyes, "are you sure you don't know?" Cavallone had to rely on his other senses, to hear and feeling the cloud guardian on top of him, he could also hear his heart beating faster. Feeling Alaude's nose, the primo tilted his head and brushed lips against the other, "then, what are you doing?"<p>

He takes the chance and kisses Cavallone, pulling away after a bit. "That," Alaude finally answers, rolling off of the man to get off of the bed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get ready for bed." Leaving Cavallone still handcuffed and blindfolded, he walks over to the closet, looking through and then pulling out a nightshirt and pants. He starts changing, seeing as how the only other person in the room is unable to see at the moment and goes into the bathroom to do the rest of his business. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself, surprisingly satisfied by what he's done so far.

The kiss felt good and fiery, so Cavallone was disappointed when it only lasted a little while. The weight from the bed lifted, and he could hear footsteps, that's when the primo really started to panic, "Alaude? You're not going to leave me here are you? Like this?" he let out a nervous laugh. It was only when he heared the bathroom door closed when he finally realized why Alaude chained him up. The primo started to kick the air "WHAA! ALAUDE! I WANT MORE, COME BACK!" Cavallone started to yell and throw a fit like a child. Alaude had tricked him, if he wanted to, he could probably get out of the handcuffs easily, but he wanted to see what Alaude would do next, so he started to wait…or tried to wait.

Once exiting the bathroom, Alaude shakes his head, possessing now a sly grin as he sits on the opposite side of the bed. Now the question is, should he continue being a troll, or be nice and play with Cavallone Primo~ He shifts over, sitting right next to the man, not doing a thing. Nope, not a thing at all.

That is, until he asks Cavallone, "Now, should I keep you like this for the rest of the night? Or…" Rather than being the one who's being toyed, he's now the one who toys. A wonderful change of roles, at least for Alaude.

Hearing the bathroom door open, weight on the bed moving towards him, yet nothing happened…the suspense was killing! "Honestly I don't really want to stay like this the rest of the night…or?" the smile reappeared on his face. "Did you have another idea?" more silence…was he thinking? "Alaude say something…I'm scared."

He rolls his eyes and reaches over to take the blindfold, or his tie, off of Cavallone's eyes. "Is that better?" He couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of such a strong person look so frightened. Truly an amusing sight, but that's his sadism talking. "Hm, you scared? Rather amusing if I do say so myself~"

"I'm very glad that I amuse you because sometimes I wonder if you find my jokes funny or not." the humorous tone returning to his voice. "If I admit that I'm scared, well you hold me?~ Besides you didn't tell me what the other option was!" Cavallone returns to pouting.

Alaude chuckles once more, rolling his eyes as he does so. "That depends, are you scared?" If so, then… oh well. He crosses his arms, debating on whether he should uncuff Cavallone or keep him like this until next morning. Well this was going to be interesting. Sure he did sleep with the man prior, but that was only for a few hours, but for an entire night? …okay then.

Cavllone coughs a little before answering "well I wouldn't say that I was scared, but I was frightened when you handcuffed and blindfolded me, I actually thought for a moment that you were going to leave me like that." Cavallone hesitated before continuing. "So are you going to let me go?"

"Hm, perhaps I should have, just for 'laughs~'" Deciding to be nice after all, he goes to free Cavallone from the handcuffs, placing his trusty weapon nearby where he can gain quick access should there be something like a midnight attack. In the mafia, you can never be too careful, not even for the slightest bit. He relaxes, placing his hands on his stomach as he tries to situate himself in these new clothes. They were a little on the large side, being a bit smaller than Cavallone, but he manages… somehow.

Cavallone let out a sigh, finally, he sat back up and rubbed his wrists. That was one dangerous situation, Cavallone wasn't used to be powerless like that. He also noticed the clothes that Alaude was wearing, they were his clothes! Seeing the guardian in clothes like that made him mushy inside. "Alaude! You look so adorable!" Cavallone practically screamed as he tackled the guardian into a pile of pillows. Rubbing his cheek against the cloud's head.

Taken completely off guard, he gets tackled into the soft pillows, quite literally being smothered to death. Doing what he does best, Alaude attempts to kick Cavallone away, unable to breathe. "Cavallone! Get… off of me!" He growls threateningly, "I am not adorable!"

Cavallone loosened his grip and threw a few pillows off the bed. "Tell me cloud~ my adorable, fluffy, cloud~ Why do you act so distant from me when we're alone together?" he asked while he kissed Alaude's cheek repeatedly.

Alaude looks over to the side, once more facing away from Cavallone as he answers, breathing heavily as his chest rises up and down with each breath. "Because that is the nature of the cloud." Right, sure, just use that as your excuse. He allows the man to do as he wishes, too tired and too sleepy now to do anything about it. He could never admit that he actually enjoyed the small gestures of affection, it would be too damaging for his little pride. A petty reason, but it was good enough for the cloud guardian.

"You look tired," Cavallone would not except the nature of the cloud, he would change it, tomorrow. Even he was tired. He pulled the covers onto them and snuggled into Alaude. Looking up Cavallone noticed the bite mark he had left from before was starting bruise. It was turning into a love bite, he let out a small laugh, Alaude was going to freak out in the morning.

"Hm, maybe I am." His arms instinctively wrap themselves around Cavallone, bringing the man closer. Catching the small laughter, Alaude looks down and asks, "What's so funny?" Clearly, he doesn't realize the bruise despite knowing that the man bit him. His eyelids grow heavy as he yawns, hiding his face against the soft, black hair. It felt… strangely nice, lying down, having someone cuddling against him. Strange, as he never experienced something like this, but it was still… nice. He sighs contently, now fully closing his eyes to go to sleep.

Cavallone hadn't felt this much warmth in a long time, as Alaude wraped his arms around him. It felt nice. "Oh~ nothing, sweet dreams" The guardian will find out in the morning. As his eyes began to grow heavier, Cavallone didn't want to sleep, he wanted to savour the moment with Alaude. Unfortunately his body wouldn't listen to his heart, as he fell asleep, next to his loved one.

Waking up the next morning, the lights of a brand new morning awakens Alaude, causing him to survey his surroundings, a bit confused as to where he was. Then, he remembers events from yesterday. Right… he looks down to confirm his suspicions and sighs, seeing the still sleeping Cavallone next to him. Attempting to slip out of the hold, he gets out of bed and goes to the bathroom, starting off with a morning shower.

~*~*Timeskiparoo~*~*

For once, he actually slept rather well, not seeing a sign of tiredness on his face in the mirror. Normally, he would end up seeing small bags or signs of weariness, but now… Not a single trace. A small, content smirk forms as he goes about his morning business like normal.

Cavallone turned in his bed, something felt off. The primo was used to sleeping alone, so then why did something or someone feel missing Extending his arm and feeling around the bed he remembers that Alaude was supposed to be there, but wasn't. "Alaude?" he asked as he sat up, there was no response but he did hear the shower running. "I wonder if he noticed the bite mark?" thinking out loud.

He floped back onto his bed, he felt really rested, and not weak at all. But he was hungry, he got up, opened the window and changed into fresh clothes. He only left the room momentarily before returning with a tray of food.

Once done with showering, Alaude goes to get dressed, but his eyes stray up to look at the mirror to see a strange mark on his neck. "What the…" Realizing where it came from, his eyes widen, irritation rising up to dangerous levels as he bursts out of the bathroom, dressed only in his pants.

"Cavallone…," Alaude growls angrily, fists balled up tightly and small hints of cloud flames emanating from him dangerously. "What the hell did you do to my neck?!" It was clear that he was annoyed, oh so very annoyed.

Cavallone jumped at Alaude exiting the bathroom, almost dropping the piece of bread he had in his mouth. "mifs ne ney…" he took out the bread and swallowed what was in his mouth. "Some people call it a love bite, though I wasn't trying to give you one."

He walked over to the guardian and trailed his finger down Alaude's neck, taking very good note that the cloud was shirtless. "Seems like I marked you; now everyone will know you belong to me." Cavallone smiled his evil smile.

A love bite… WAIT. He takes a step back, "You gave me a HICKEY?!" Ohhhh boy, was he pissed now. Face turning once more red, Alaude glares angrily at Cavallone, baring his fangs like an enraged beast, smacking the man's hand away from him. "You… you… you!" Words fail to come out as he stammers, still glaring at the other with a rage like no other. He wasn't supposed to be someone's territory; rather, he should be the one taking others as part of his territory.

Eventually, reason returns to him as Alaude calms down, taking deep breaths, although anger was still apparent from the scowl crossing his lips. "Tch, how annoying." He puts on the shirt that was in his hand and pops up the collar, just barely hiding the annoying little mark, grumbling incoherent phrases.

"Oh my gosh calm down. Like I said before I didn't mean to!" Smiling and putting his hands up in a surrendering pose. "I mean really, should you be surprised that I gave you a hickey? Even after all the things I've done so far." referring to the past intimate experiences between the two. Cavallone starts to laugh a little, "all my servants refer to you as my lover." blurting it out between laughs.

Leaning a little closer Cavallone pulls his collar down, "if you feel bad about it, you can give me one." adding a little wink at the end. He knew that Alaude had almost like an alpha male personality, he was sure that the cloud didn't like being 'marked'.

L-L-Lover?! He bites down on his lower lip and looks away, unable to see Cavallone. Oh how far Alaude has fallen, reduced to this sort of sorry state as he is even unable to look at someone straight in the eye anymore and his pride assimilating into nothing.

He places his fist against his chest, clenching it tightly as he shakes his head, "I don't feel bad about it, but if you do insist…" Alaude leans up and bites down hard on Cavallone's neck, most definitely drawing blood. The scent of blood was all too intoxicating for the cloud guardian as he in an almost hungry manner, laps up the liquid, savouring the metallic-like taste.

Cavallone winced, feeling the teeth dig into him and Alaude's lips on the surface, was absolutely amazing. He could feel his blood exiting his body, and Alaude's breathing brushing against his neck. He put his hands on the guardians hips and pulled him closer making the bite more comfortable. Cavallone chuckled, Alaude was 'marking' him, "if you are hungry, I think the breakfast I have may be more appetizing than my blood."

He pulls away, licking his lips that were tinted with the red hues of the blood. It wasn't like he really lapped up all that much, but it was enough that would more than enough satisfy the cloud guardian. Alongside the metallic taste, Alaude found that Cavallone's blood had a taste strangely like that of honey, but that was probably all in his head, no matter how sweet tasting it seemed to be. Well, this certainly isn't helping him in denying the fact that he just might be a vampire… or someone with vampire-like tendencies, resulting in others thinking that he might actually be one.

"Hn, if you say so." Actually, he is pretty darn starving, having eaten nothing since the lunch from yesterday and the aroma of the food only made things even worse.

Cavallone put his hand on his neck, feeling the bite mark. It didn't seem that big, and his hair should cover most of it but it was definitely going to bruise. He let out a sigh, Alaude wasn't helping his situation with red lips. The primo bent down and licked the excess blood from the guardians lips, it actually didn't taste that bad.

"I have fruits, bread, eggs, juice and coffee, of course." He held Alaude's hand and led him to a small table with a flower centre piece. Cavallone felt proud, he had arranged the table himself while Alaude was in the bathroom. Usually he had breakfast in the large dinning area, but today he thought they would have it in his room. He highly doubted that Alaude would be comfortable in his house with a hickey on his neck. "Is this okay?"

His breathing hitched, once more feeling lips planted on top of his, licking away the blood left behind. Being led to a small table, Alaude couldn't help but roll his eyes with an evident smirk on his face. This man just had to make things look so nice that Alaude would feel overly flattered that someone would do such a thing for him. "It is fine." No, it's more than fine, it's simply amazing what with having so much food for even a hungry stomach like Alaude's to get full and have more left over.

Like a gentleman Cavallone pulled out a chair for Alaude to sit. The primo sat down across from him and once again waited for Alaude to take the first bite, Alaude kept eating without complain so Cavallone started to eat as well. He had the food tested before each meal to make sure that it wasn't tainted with anything. He would be angry if he got sick again, but he would slaughter everyone in sight if Alaude got sick as well.

As usual, the food tasted great like always, eggs not at all runny, fruit tasting just as if they were fresh picked from the source, it was all delicious and not at all poisoned. After getting his fill, finishing off with a sip of his coffee before settling the cup in front of him, Alaude fold his hands on his lap, looking up and waiting for Cavallone to be finished. The two of them more or less ate in silence, an awkward brand of silence no less. However, what was really there to talk about? He always expected a happy person like Cavallone would be bouncing off the walls, starting off with some sort of icebreaker to break the silence. Well, guess not all people match up to their flames…

Finishing his breakfast shortly after Alaude, Cavallone finishes his juice before starting his coffee. His mind was filled with things he had to catch up on. Most of it being paper work, god did he HATE paperwork.

Noticing that Alaude had finished his eating as well he thought it would be a good time to bring up some conversation. "I hear a lot of good things about you from Giotto," he wasn't sure why he said that but it was true, the Vongola primo found Alaude to be very trust worthy. "Alaude, what do you like to do for fun?" Everyone liked to do fun things, he wanted to know more about Alaude as well and what he like to do in his spare time.

Ice blue eyes trail upwards to stare directly at Cavallone in curiosity as to why the other suddenly spoke of Primo. Hmph, that man… While he didn't hate the Vongola boss at all, just the fact that the man always decides to clump him together with the other guardians, or as Alaude would prefer to call them, 'weaklings that can only stand strong with the support of other weaklings.' A crude term, yes, but this is Alaude that we're talking about. "Really now? And what sorts of 'good things' did he have to say about me?" While he knows how much the Primo trusts him and acknowledges his strength, he could never think just what could have possibly spurred that kind of trust.

Now, what did he actually like to do for 'fun?' It's been so long since anyone even dared to ask him such trivial things that the cloud was almost at a loss as to what to say. Thankfully, words manage to voice out into audible sounds as he answers, "While I don't have time to do anything 'fun' nowadays, I used to lounge around and read, or…" He pauses, almost hesitant in continuing, "…play violin and/or piano."

As a child of a well-to-do family, the cloud guardian was taught in a variety of fields, one of which was to be able to play music. He first took up piano as a child, but then started learning violin after hearing a talented musician play one. The sound was entrancing for his then young mind, spurring a desire to play just like that musician and so, he did. Of course, that is to say that Alaude wasn't the best player in the world, but eventually, he became a more than adequate player, able to play songs such as Monteverdi's Damiglella Tutta Bella and so much more. However, it's been forever since he last touched his violin and piano and he fears that perhaps his skills might have become rusty over time.

Cavallone rubbed the back of his neck, trying to remember conversations between Giotto and him. "You know, stuff like you're trustworthy and very good at what you do. You also help the other guardians a lot, even if you don't like too." A smile appeared on the primo's face, there was no way that he would tell Alaude that he was the one that started the conversation about him to the Vongola boss. Besides he was only asking in curiosity.

Reading was somewhat suspected to be Alaude down time, but when Cavallone heard about music, his face brightened. "You play the pion and violin!" Alaude why didn't you tell me before!" Well I guess he sort of answered his own question, nobody ever asked Alaude if he did. Cavallone became intrigued with Alaude's music playing abilities.

It was a customary to know how to play at least one instrument when growing up in a noble family. But Cavallone was never able to find that one, the one that he could actually enjoy to play. But he did look up to those who could play, especially players of the violin.

He didn't expect such an enthusiastic reaction from Cavallone, but in a way, he was almost… happy that he did. Perhaps now he can find some incentive to actually play music once more. "What? Of course I can play a musical instrument. If you want… I could always," Alaude turns pink, fixing his tie out of habit and whispers while looking down at his lap, "play for you." Other than his family, the cloud guardian really never played anywhere outside of his home, not interested in garnering any sort of attention to himself. The songs that he used to play for his family begin to play in his mind like a record. Oh the fond memories… but they're all gone so there's really no point in reliving them anymore now is there?

A somber look forms the more and more those once blissful childhood memories play in his mind, his heart wrenching in pain. He shakes away the thoughts and looks up again at Cavallone, almost nearly smiling. He wonders if the man would even like his playing, but being the nice guy that he is, the mafia boss would probably say something along the lines of 'wow, that was amazing!' Hmph, oh well.

Cavallone was practically jumping in his seat. "Really! Will you please play for me one day?" He was so excited, like a child opening presents on his birthday. Not only did he really want to hear Alaude play, but the guardian himself had offered.

He smirks, bemused by the other's childish excitement as he nods, "My skills are getting rusty anyways so might as well let you listen." It was going to be strange, having someone listen to him play after who knows how long. Strangely, Allude was not at al deterred by the thought. Perhaps Cavallone actually did evoke some sort of change inside of Alaude. Perhaps being the key word that is.

"Well then its a date!" This meant that Alaude was going to come back, and Cavallone was going to have to wait before that day comes.

Again with that word… Alaude sighs inwardly, figuring that he's going to end up having to get used to the term. He stands up to stand next to Cavallone and plants a soft kiss on the top of the man's head. "I'll be going then. And I suppose I should also say get well soon."

Cavallone's heart began to flutter with Alaude's kiss. Maybe the primo was some how changing him, not that he was going to complain or anything. Cavallone wrapped his arms around Alaude's waist, "Why are you so adorable!" asking for the millionth time.

He stood up as well and escorted the cloud guardian down to the front door. Opening the door, there was already a carriage outside to take Alaude back, he planted a soft kiss on Alaude's cheek "thank you."


	9. In Alaude's bedroom

He isn't sure why he's being so lenient with allowing people to do what they want these days. Was he growing soft, or was it because a certain mafia boss has been changing him in ways that he finds disturbing. Alaude frowns at the thought, having always been used to saying 'no' all the time, but nowadays, he's finding that to be more and more difficult. Despite being in the comfort of his bedroom, the fact that there was another presence besides his own made things well, uncomfortable for him.

Turning to Cavallone, he says, "This is my room. There's not much to look at, but feel free to make yourself at home, I guess." Like all the other bedrooms in the Vongola Headquarters, Alaude's room was rather large, and had the walls painted based on his flame. In his case, the walls were painted a dark shade of wisteria purple. Tall windows decorate one side of his room, allowing sunlight to shine through the light lavender drapes, A wooden desk can be found in the corner of the room with books and papers littering the top of it. Alaude never truly found much of a purpose of having the desk in his room when he has his own office where he does most of his work, but it served to be useful in being a place to keep any extraneous things that can seem to fit anywhere else.

Opposite the desk is a closet and dresser where the cloud guardian would get dressed and whatnot, also conveniently nearby his own personal bathroom. Overall, the place was nice, despite the fact that Alaude primarily stays in his office, only going to his bedroom to do all the essentials such as sleep, get dressed, etc.

Cavallone hesitantly walked in, taking in his surroundings. It was kind of clean, unlike his room, Alaude's room was much brighter. Cavallone liked the dark, but a bright room was suitable for a cloud guardian. The primo walked over to the window looking out, Alaude had a fairly nice view of the courtyard.

Looking over the desk in the corner he could tell that Alaude doesn't spend that much time in his room, for work anyways. He took a mental note of the books scattered on the desk. Cavallone also eyed the guardians bed, he really wanted to jump on it…but bite his lip. I mean Alaude was still in the room.

Cavallone chuckled "this room has you written all over it, it even smells you." Taking his hand and feeling the bedding, it was soft. The primo had to shake bad thoughts out of his head. It was his first time in the clouds room, he shouldn't mess it up.

"Really now?" He sits down on his bed, patting the seat next to him as if permitting Cavallone to sit on it. After all, it would be rude for a host to keep their guests standing while they're sitting, right? If he had known that someone was going to visit his room, he would have actually gone out of his way to properly clean up the place even more, but oh well.

Seeing he apprehension in the man's eyes, he asks, "Something on your mind, Cavallone?' Being the dense derpface that he was, Alaude couldn't even think of the most obvious reason as to why Cavallone might have been acting strange. Seriously, does he not remember what happened when the two of them were in bed together? Really now, it's a surprise that the mafioso didn't just take him the first time around…

Cavallone hesitated before walking over to Alaude and sitting down next to him. He tried to occupy his mind with more appropriate thoughts. Looking around the room he took in as much as he could of Alaude's room, who knows when he'll be back here again.

"Oh-I, um" Cavallone was slightly surprised at the question, he didn't think that Alaude would notice. He couldn't tell the guardian what he was really thinking about, he would have a one way ticket out the room, through the window no less. He coughed slightly trying to avoid his face from blushing. "Your bed's really comfy." Answering as he laid down on the bed.

"You know me well, don't you," tilting his head so he could see Alaude's face. Loneless surprisingly was Cavallone's greatest fear. Though he was slighty scared when he was with Alaude and he was angry, though any normal person would be. "I'm not afraid of you Alaude, I'm scared of myself when I'm with you." He was always holding himself back when with the guardian, trying not to lose control like he did once before.

Finding Cavallone's reasoning strange, Alaude couldn't help but ask some more, "How could you ever possibly be scared of yourself? And with me no less." He intertwines his hand in the mafia boss's, feeling tiny compared to the man. His hands looking so tiny compared to the larger hands of Cavallone.

He lies down on his side, hands still intertwined as he stares into the fiery amber eyes of the man. How easily he could get lost in them; so beautiful and yet deep inside, he knows that there lies a force to reckoned with. A small glimmer of want flashes past Alaude's eyes, very nearly eyeing the other man much like a predator would. Having never seen Cavallone get truly mad or have the need to fight back, the thought alwaus tickled his fancy…

Cavallone's heart began to race once more, feeling the heat from Alaude's hand. He squeezed Alaude's hand and turned on his side so he could see Alaude more clearly. Alaude's eyes maybe blue and cold but there was a warmth somewhere, like a blue fire.

Cavallone sighed, closing his eyes, he touched his forehead to Alaude's, "because you do things like this, that makes me want to eat you". He whispered softly. If I get to close to the fire in your eyes, I'm afraid you will burn out in my hand."

His eyes widen ever so slightly at the response. Sure he might be rather dense, but Alaude was most definitely not an idiot as a sly smirk forms. "And that is a bad thing because…?" While he would prefer doing the more shall we say intimate things later on in a relationship, it seems that Cavallone is already ready for advancing forward, just simply waiting for the reluctant cloud to catch up. Maybe he's taking things a bit too slowly… maybe.

Then again, he was and probably never will be all that comfortable with exhibiting any kind of affection, but suppose that doesn't mean he couldn't try. He was a strong individual, the cloud guardian, able to protect himself should the need ever arise and it's not like he's the type of person to run away at the first sign of danger like an animal with their tail between their legs. "If you are scared that I might run away or something of that nature, then you truly do not know me at all," he utters darkly, expression unknown and indecipherable.

Cavallone puts on a small smile before reopening his eyes. The response he had gotten was something Alaude would say, but it wasn't helping Cavallone's situation at all. "So your saying that it's okay if I take you, right now?" The primo tried to cover the eagerness in his voice, but failed.

He lowered his head slightly, so he was eye level with Alaude. He brought up his free hand and placed it on Alaude's neck, bringing the guardian closer. Giving Alaude a kiss, he already entered his tongue into the guardians mouth. He hadn't waited for an answer to his previous question, mentally cursing himself for that. One part of him wanted to take it all, the other wanted to leave and never come back. He wondered if he'll be able to stop this time.

His eyes widen at the sudden intrusion, but guess that's what he deserves after teasing the man for so long. He closes his eyes, allowing for the action to take place, going against all that he once stood for and allows, for just a moment, a shred of affection to seep through. Tentatively kissing back, he wraps his arms around Cavallone's neck, bringing his hands up to grab at the soft, black locks. His heartbeat hastens, the beat pounding so loudly in his ears that it almost hurts to even think. Alaude lets out a small grunt in reaction to the pain wrenching in his chest, huddling closer to Cavallone almost as if for support, like an anchor keeping him stead in a sea of confusion.

The feeling of acceptance flowed through his mind as he felt his hair being pulled. Almost mirroring the guardian's actions, Cavallone wrapped his arm around Alaude's neck. Gently rolling over so he was on top, copying his moves from before, Cavallone starts rubbing his leg inbetween the guardians legs. I don't think I can stop...

-(expilict content ; ) )

He shifted Alaude and himself so they were more comfortable on the bed. He covered them with the blanket and put an arm around his love. "Alaude, while you're with me, promise you'll never betray me." He whispered, he didn't want to be hurt anymore.

Swallowing in much needed air, he nods slowly, huddling closer to the man, taking in the warmth. He closes his weary eyes, curled up against Cavallone much like any sort of domesticated pet would do. That's right, Alaude, once a fierce and wild beast who refused to let anything hold him down was finally tamed in the most strangest of ways. Love, affection, kindness, feelings which one would never expect the aloof cloud guardian to understand or know were the keys in settling down this fearsome beast. And strangely, he does not mind as he gingerly wraps his arms around the other man, leaning his head against said man's shoulder. Voice coming out raspy and weary, he replies, "I… promise."

Falling asleep in each others arms was the best thing Cavallone could have ever asked for. If he could he would have wanted to stay like this forever, in a gentle embrace with the one he loved.

Unfortunately all sweet dreams must come to an end. Cavallone woke only a few hours later, he had a boat to catch. He had to go to England for another meeting concerning trades, the whole reason he had come to see Alaude was actually to tell him he'll be gone for a week or so. He never expected what happened to happen, but it couldn't be helped. Quietly he got out of bed and dressed himself. He didn't want to wake the sleeping guardian, but he didn't want to just disappear either. Cavallone wrote a note of explanation and set it so Alaude could find it. He kissed Alaude's cheek once more and headed out.


	10. Daemon

Cavallone was able to finish his work and return from England/France a week early. The first thing he had done one he had returned was taken a shower. Now he was at the Vongola mansion looking for his precious Alaude. Of course he was stopped by Giotto and a few other guardians trying to make small talk.

He was eventually able to find Alaude's bed room, he peered in…Empty. Cavallone sighed at his stupidity, of course Alaude spends most of his time in his office. Cavallone paced himself to guardian's office, "I'm Home!~" Having a wide grin on his face. He could tell the cloud was fairly surprised as he looked up from his work. His surprise had worked!

The sudden bursting in of Cavallone makes Alaude jump and quickly look up with glasses tilted askew on his face. He fixes them and shakes his head, standing up with hands on the desk and a small smirk gracing his lips. "And since when was my office your home, Cavallone?" While the cloud looks rather serious and grave on the outside, inside, a small feeling of relief washes over, making him want to run up and hug the man, but he stays his position behind his desk.

"Anyways, welcome back I suppose. How was your trip?"

Cavallone laughed a little, he had always wanted to say 'I'm home' to Alaude especially. "Home is where the people are! And you where in your office, thus it has become my home…" The primo tilted his head wondering where the hell that logic had come from. But he was glad to see Alaude.

He walked over to the cloud and gave him a deep, loving kiss. "You have no idea how much I wanted to do that." He whispered when he broke the kiss. The primo wrapped his arms around the other and rested his head on Alaude's shoulder. "So, what did you do without me? I heard you went on an assignment with Daemon, was that enjoyable?"

Hmph, of course, such a predictable remark. His eyes widen at the sudden kiss, face turning a bright shade of red as he stands there, frozen in surprise. Suddenly, he staggers back, falling onto his chair with Cavallone falling down along with him. It takes him a while to reply, but eventually, words manage to return as he answers, "Nothing much, just work as usual." Alaude cringes at the thought of that particular mission, his brow furrowing and a look of disdain marring his face.

Then suddenly, he sees Daemon's face in place of Cavallone's. No, that can't happen… He grunts and holds the side of his head, wincing in pain in both his head and his chest. Burning… why does he feel like he's suddenly burning?

Cavallone moves away from Alaude, with a worried look. "Alaude? Are you okay?" The primo places his hand on the side of the guardian's head and gently rubs his thumb on the others cheek. "What's wrong?" Sudden panic arose from Cavallone, what was wrong with Alaude? What happened while he was gone?

By reflex, he slaps Cavallone's hand away from him, pale as white with a strange brand of fear on his expression. Realizing what he has done, Alaude calms down, despite the fact that he is still pale and shaking every so often. Did spending that much time with Daemon influence him? My oh my, who knew how easy it would be to influence someone like Alaude?

He nods, "I'm… I'm fine. There is nothing w-wrong with me." Sure he says that, but his heart is pounding rapidly, adrenaline surging through his veins, telling him to run away, run far, far, far away. But, he stays, hands clasped together as if trying to get a hold of himself.

His eyes wide, mouth slightly open, Cavallone didn't understandd what just happened. The primo rubbed his hand, it still had a tingling feeling from being hit. "I'm sorry." Cavallone hesitated, chosing his next set of words and actions carefully. He bent down onto his knees, placed his hands onto Alaude's knee and looked up at the guardian with a smile. "Sorry." It was obvious something was wrong with Alaude, but if he said he was fine, then the cloud was fine.

Why is it that bad things must always happen to him? Alaude bites down on his lower lip, very close to making it bleed from biting too hard as he shakes his head, looking down at his folded hands with contempt.

"No, it's," he pauses, "not your fault, but rather, it's mine." He doesn't want to lie to Cavallone, finding that lies could easily ruin relationships no matter how much of a good intention there is behind it.

"Alaude, you can tell me you know, you can tell me anything." Cavallone just wanted to know what was bothering his fluffy cloud. The primo lifted the guardians hands and kissed them softly. "But it's fine if you don't want to…" Cavallone thought that from the letters everything was going fine in their relationship. Maybe he shouldn't have gone that far, maybe he should have waited…

For a while there, Alaude was despondent, just simply staring at his hands until Cavallone gently kisses his hands. How is it that he was blessed with such a kind person to be here by his side? Fear strikes through his very core, afraid that someday, the man standing before him would just suddenly disappear from his life. Having already lost so much in the past, the cloud wonders if he would be able to tolerate even more loss.

He purses his lips and starts slowly, "During the mission… Things happened that made me realize that Spade has feelings for me and afterwards, many of the confrontations that we had all resulted in him trying to advance towards me in hopes of making me sway over to his side." A lengthy pause follows as he tries to steady his breath, "And… and strangely, I felt pity for him, but then that pity turned into…" He stops, unable to say anymore as his heart grows heavy, now overflowing with guilt and self-loathing. Oh how he hated himself for doing something so… so reckless and stupid such as allowing himself to care; emotions bring so much pain and it hurts the cloud guardian, but at the same time, had he not felt such emotions, Alaude probably would have never known that things could be far more enjoyable if he simply cut loose. For him, emotions were a double/edged sword, aimed and ready to slice at a moment's notice.

"Hmm things?" At first the primo had a smile on his face because the one he loved was opening up to him. That smile quickly faded. Cavallone's loving eyes turned cold as he let go of Alaude's hands. Bringing them up to his own face, Cavallone stared deeply into Alaude, listening carefully.

(headcanon) It was widely known that people close to Cavallone Primo had the honour of being 'loved' by him, he only acted coldly to people he didn't like, such as his enemies. But everyone knew about his short fuse as well, once angered, fear his wrath.

"…turned into, what." Cavallone asked with a cold emotionless voice. He was trying his best not to break down, and get angry at the same time. Yet he raised his voice when he didn't get a response, "say it!"

He jumps a little from the loud outburst, even more hesitant to answer now. However, if he were not to answer, Cavallone would probably get even more mad… Great, what was a poor cloud guardian to do? Looking down at his hands, Alaude answers softly, words barely even a whisper, "…Amore."

Now he bets that Cavallone will burst out into rage, going off to kill Daemon and possibly, quite possibly, do something to him too for being so unfaithful. Truthfully, Alaude wouldn't care if he died by Cavallone's hands. After all, it's not like anyone would really miss him, right?

"I bet you're going to leave me now, just like everyone else." His eyes narrow and a small, sardonic smirk serves as a mask to hide his true, underlying emotions. "It's alright, I would leave myself too if I were to be given that chance." Why did it hurt so much to speak? Why does he feel like he's about to cry? No, crying is for the weak, it leaves you open for the enemy to come and strike when you least expect it. Right… That's why he set up that barrier around his heart in the first place: to keep his emotions locked up and to never escape. Alaude hated being weak and this moment was probably the weakest he's ever been since well, forever.

Cavallone sighed, standing up straight, he sat down on another chair that was close to Alaude. He looked down to his feet and took some deep breathes, successfully he was able to control his anger.

"It's one thing to feel something for another…Acting however is something totally different." He should know, Cavallone was been fighting with both. He wanted to know exactly what happened. So far it seems like Alaude hasn't broken his promise. Cavallone did a mental prayer, hoping that nothing had happened.

It was surprising, seeing Cavallone react in such a way; he was sure that the man would burst into a rage, but so far, nothing yet.

"Do you hate me now?" He asks, a pained look to him, "I wouldn't be surprised if you do…"

He looks away, suddenly feeling like crap. Alaude truly felt genuine feelings of—as much as he tries to deny it—love for the man sitting before him, but then, there were other feelings that start to stray towards Daemon, having at first feeling pity, but then… he doesn't even know how it happened, but he did.

Why did it have to be him though? To be forced to stand at a crossroads to decide? Of course if he was forced to, the cloud guardian would surely side with Cavallone, but then, something would also make him wander back to the middle of the crossroads, feeling pity and compassion for the mist guardian. He hated having these emotions, causing his heart to bleed with feelings that should never exist in him. But then, there they are, tugging his heart every which way to pick a side and stick to it. It hurt so much, but he couldn't control it.

The primo looked up towards Alaude with tired, sad eyes. He smiled before answering, "I don't hate you, I can't hate you. I love you remember?." He looked back down at the floor. "I just…I don't know what to do any more…" He could just leave. Right there, at that very moment. But Cavallone wasn't the type of person to just run away.

He changed his mind, He didn't want to know what happened between Alaude and Daemon. Things like that should just be tucked away.

"What should I do Alaude?" Cavallone asked, just wanting some sort of affection, some acknowledgement that this wasn't over as soon as it began.

His heart couldn't take it anymore, seeing that sad smile and in a flash, grabs onto the man's hand and pulls him towards himself. The embrace was awkward and strange, but Alaude tries to make the gesture as comforting as possible, gently rubbing Cavallone's back to try and ease the other's troubles.

"I am not sure, but know this: I… I l— care about you and while it might not seem like it, I do care. After all, you are the first person to ever make me ever feel this way and quite frankly," He smirks, "I am not ready to let that go. Not now, not ever." He hugs him tightly, a look of determination and assurance on his face and despite being unable to say those three words in a complete sentence with confidence, the cloud guardian figures that Cavallone understands what he means.

That is, he hopes that the man understands…

The embrace was unexpected but, nice. Cavallone hugged Alaude as well, trying not to cling to him so much. But he couldn't help it, he could already feel Alaude fading away right in front of him.

Cavallone took a deep breath before pulling Alaude off of him. He tried his best to put on a happy smile, but it faded almost as quickly as it came. "I'm sorry…I understand what your trying to say but…" The primo sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, his eyes wondered over to the corner of the room. "I'm so lost."

Wow the person that always thought that he knew what love meant, was lost. He was very confused. From what Alaude had just said, it sounded like genuine love. But then why was Cavallone so confused now? He was selfish, the primo didn't want to share Alaude, not with anyone, especially not with Daemon Spade.

"I understand."

He really couldn't believe that he was being so… so… stupid about this whole matter. Why couldn't relationships be simple? Why couldn't he just pick and be done with the entire matter? Things always seemed so much more easier when he was alone, but then, then he wouldn't have experienced all that he had. Wait, was that a good thing or no?

Bah, what does it matter? Because due to his indecisiveness, Alaude is slowly losing the first person whom he's truly opened up to all because of his pity for another person that for whatever reason, turned into something that's borderline affection. He brings his legs up and hugs them, looking almost like a little ball in that big chair of his.

Cavallone wasn't really paying attention to Alaude, until he noticed movement. He looked over to the guardian who was curled up in his chair. He couldn't help but to start laughing. "Alaude, why are you so adorable!?" he asked as he continued to laugh. "Oh dear God, I swear one day you're going to slay me." Preferably with his fluffy cloud cuteness~

Irritation replaces all prior thoughts about the matter as he looks straight at Cavallone with a slight twitch in his eyes.

"Excuse me?" He pouts disapprovingly, "Would you like to repeat what I did to you when I last visited your estate?" Of course he means handcuffing the mafia boss to the bedpost and blindfolding him. Yes, that would be most amusing to see. Then again, that's the sadist in Alaude talking~

Placing a hand over his mouth to try to stop himself from laughing doesn't work, he just continues to giggle. Honestly Cavallone wouldn't mind being chained up and blindfolded by the guardian, it was kinky.

Thats when it struck him, "it's for moments like this…" Cavallone was thinking out loud. Being able to laugh with Alaude was enough of a treasure to have. The primo smiled again, walking over to Alaude and giving him a deep kiss.

"Moments like wha—" Cut off by the kiss, Alaude closes his eyes, accepting the loving gesture as he pulls away, cheeks tinted with a light pink. Idiot, always doing things to make him blush like that… Doesn't Cavallone know how frustrating it is for the cloud guardian to know how easy it is for him to be so flustered around him? Probably not.

He rests his head on his knees, cheeks puffed out and an annoyed look to him, "Stupid…," he utters, now hiding his face into his knees.

Cavallone smiles at the guardian turning pink, cute as always. "I hate this but…I sort of promised Giotto I would have dinner with him tonight. We'll meet again, besides you still have to the play the violin for me." He really didn't want to go, but he promised. He gave Alaude another kiss on the head before heading for the door.

The primo opened the door, and hesitated at the door frame momentarily. "One more thing," he turned his head and gave Alaude a cold, threatening look. "The next time you see Daemon…for what ever the reason may be. Tell him to stay away from me, I don't think I can stop myself from tearing him apart, limb by limb."

Right, violin… He looks up and watches Cavallone walk out the door, freezing a bit at the cold look the man gave to him. It gave him the chills, almost fearful of whatever might happen to the mist guardian in question. Alaude simply nods, murmuring a quiet farewell, not at all expecting to be heard and he swivels back around and returns to work, only having a few more papers to sign and write left before having more than enough time to go back to his room and… well, do nothing. Or maybe, he could take the time to play violin; it's been a while after all and despite having so much free time on his hand lately, it would make sense that he actually uses it to practice…

Cavallone thought to himself as he headed to the dinning room where he was meeting Giotto. He wouldn't actually lift a finger to Spade, even if he wanted to kill him. His relationship with his friend Giotto and his love for Alaude wouldn't let him. He didn't want to lose these relations that he treasured dearly.

…Apparently it took a lot longer than he thought to finish his work. That or he just happened to be extremely tired. Most likely the latter. Alaude lets out a small yawn, eyelids growing heavy with the desire to sleep, his head even drooping down every so often. Maybe just a few minutes and then he can get back to work. Turning off the lights in the office, he rests his head down on the desk, using his arms as an alternative to pillows and lets himself fall into a deep sleep. So much for finishing work and practicing violin…


	11. Be Amazed

Cavallone had just finished his dinner with Giotto. He had wanted to see his fluffy cloud once more before leaving. He walked back to Alaudes office gently knocking the door. He received no answer so the primo peered in. And there on the desk was his sleeping beauty.

Cavallone didn't want to the wake the guardian, but sleeping at a desk is no good. He carefully picked the blonde up in his arms, left the office and wondered into the guardians bedroom. There laid Alaude in his bed, undid his tie and tucked him in. He was tempted to take off more clothing but restrained himself.

Waking up to find himself in his room, the cloud guardian quickly bolts up and reviews the surroundings and sighs, brushing his hand through his blonde locks. He closes his eyes and lets out a soft sigh, then sensing hints of sky flames around the room. So Cavallone was the one who tucked him in, eh? Hmph, and to think that man could have taken him right then and there. Of course, Alaude knows that the mafioso was an honorable man and would surely not do such a thing… right?

"Hmm, I need to get my sleeping schedule in order or else I might end up falling asleep during a mission…" He muses to himself, rubbing his eyes and yawning from having just woken up.

Almost oblivious to Alaude was that Cavallone was actually there! In the cloud guardians bed no less. The primo turns in the bed revealing that he wasn't wearing anything except his pants (again). Grabbing a pillow and covering his head, he murmured, "Alaude…it's way to early to be talking about missions…" and once more dozed off to sleep.

You see what happened last night was that Alaude made the cutest face while sleeping~ Cavallone couldn't miss that opportunity so he stayed the night.

His head quickly turns to the source of the voice and scowls, crawling over to wrench the pillow from Cavallone. "What are you doing in my bed? I thought you would have already left." Really now, was this man seriously that head over heels for him?

"…Tch, whatever." Now in a rather cranky mood that someone would enter his room without permission, Cavallone or no, he grabs a change of clothes and enters the bathroom to take a morning shower, hopefully to wash away the morning crankiness and to wake himself up with the ice cold water that he oh so loves. Fitting too, considering his character.

Cavallone yawns, what time was it? if it was before noon he had no reason to wake up. Listening to the water run, a evil smile appears on Cavallone's lips, imagining how the guardian looks naked in the shower. Eventually even the thought of sneaking into the shower crossed his mind…shower sex…No, he didn't want to die young. He tossed the idea aside and pulled the covers up and fell back asleep.

He exits the shower, dries himself up and gets some freaking pants on first before going about his daily morning duties. Now in his bedroom once more, Alaude looks to see that his little guest went back to sleep. That's no fun. Feeling mischievous, he makes for a running start and body slams the mafioso, most definitely waking the man up. "You need to get up, I can't have anyone in my room without me accompanying them so get up." Call it paranoia, but the cloud had plenty of reason to be so as his room possesses personal secrets that shouldn't be uncovered by anyone, not even to those who are most closest to him.

Awake right away from the 'body slam' Cavallone sits up trying to fill his lungs with air. He turns to his head looking at Alaude, hair a mess, eyes droopy, and eyes twitching. It was obviously way to early to be waking up the primo. He groans, grabs Alaude and pins him down on the bed with him on top. "Hey~ you want to list the big mistakes you just made this morning?" He asked raising an eyebrow and forming an evil smile.

Oh, well this is a sudden change of pace. Well, it's not like there's anything all that important going on today so might as well. "Sure, why not?" He replies with a stoic look on his face. Make sure to remind him to never wake Cavallone up with a body slam… or wake him up period.

"Hmm…" The evil smile widening, Cavallone bends down and gives Alaude and deep kiss. "One, waking me before noon…" He then kisses Alaude's neck, "two, body slamming me." He moves to the other side of Alaude's face and nibbles on his ear lobe. He purred into the guardian's ear, "and three… not inviting me to join you in the shower…" Okay the last one he made up, but he was trying to act sexy, so who cares?

He closes his eyes, allowing for the man to kiss him and do whatever, listening with mild amusement at the rather interesting reasons. Well, interesting up until the third one. "Your final argument is invalid because you were asleep when I entered the bathroom, and I have a schedule I must adhere to which includes not sleeping in until noon and making sure that no one—and I mean absolutely no one—stays in my room unattended by myself."

It was a good try though, which Alaude rewards with a small kiss on the neck before shoving the man off of him and sitting up to look at the time on the clock to the side of him. 9:38… A bit late, but not by too much, he guesses.

Cavallone laughs he's pushed off and flops back onto the bed. "Schedule…? You mean you life is routine?" No wonder he was so sketchy around Cavallone. Cavallone didn't belong in the routine…he himself didn't even have a routine. He looks over to the clock… "Jesus…It's not even 10 yet Alaude!" Frustrated the primo tackles the guardian, pushing him back on the bed and rested his head on the others chest. Pretty much using him like a pillow. "Good Night~"

Did this man not just hear what he just said? Alaude has a fixed schedule and—oh for the love of… He growls irritably, trying to figure out someway to get out of Cavallone's hold, but then figures that this is a sort of situation that he cannot just simply escape from. Just his luck, isn't it?

Upon hearing the soft snoring noises from the man, he slowly slides out from the loosened hold, replacing himself with an actual pillow. The blond had to be careful with this, guessing that something much more worse might arise from waking the mafioso again.

Cavallone didn't react to the switch. He just hugged the pillow and murmured in his sleep. His face softened as well, from the psycho-wake-me-not, back into the complexion of a young man. Perhaps even a litter softer than that.

Aw, don't make that face; Alaude is going to feel bad that he's going to be doing this now.

Nevertheless, he sighs and gets his weapon from the nightstand and goes to handcuff Cavallone's hands and feet, barring the man from being able to escape, and even better, uses two of his ties for a blindfold and gag. Best not to let the guy make too much noise once he wakes up. Cruel and unusual punishment, yes, but for Alaude, this was required.

And now, he's off to get some breakfast despite how late it is, not at all thinking of getting food for the other. Such a cruel bastard, Alaude~

It wasn't soon after Alaude left that the primo realized the situation. He wanted to turn from his side to his stomach-like how he usually sleeps- but found it weird when he couldn't move properly. Sudden panic arose when he realized he was tied up, trying to move just makes it worse when he falls off the bed and hits the floor.

As Cavallone groans in pain he remembers that he was still in Alaude's room, it obvious Alaude was not there. Quickly he figures out little pieces of the puzzle, he is able to bend eventually finding his hands infront if him. He takes off the blindfold and gag, the primo smiles as he smells the tie that belonged Alaude. He looks around wondering what to do next…shower.

Cavallone hops to the bathroom, he already wasn't wearing a shirt, so he focused on getting his pants off…. Eventually and amazingly he throws his pants onto the floor and steps in the shower, taking a very hot shower, that steams the whole bathroom. He turns off the shower hearing the noise of the door. He wraps a towel around his waist and uses a smaller towel to dry his hair. He exits the bathroom(still wet) with his hands and legs still handcuffed. "Good Morning!" showing off his wide smile (and abs) to Alaude.

Alaude returns with a bagel hanging from his mouth and a cup of tea in his hand to see Cavallone… in a towel… still handcuffed…

…how—?

"How da hell dit you manaf to thake a thowuh wit thos handcawffs?" Realizing that he was talking with the bagel in his mouth, the blond quickly pulls it out, munching whatever piece stayed behind and swallowing. Really now, how the hell could anyone do such a feat? Surely it was quite difficult and if the mafia boss really wanted to take a shower, he could have just waited for Alaude to return and free him from the handcuffs.

His eyes slowly trail downwards to the towel around Cavallone's waist that is slowly sliding downwards, then shifting back up to the man's face. Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down, he repeats to himself in his mind like a mantra.

Cavallone chuckled at Alaude, "calm down Alaude, showering is simply standing underneath the water and cleaning your body, correct? Though truth be told I wasn't able to clean everywhere…" His sentence drifting off as he notices the guardian's eyes wonder downward.

An evil smile appears on the primo's face as he moves right in front of Alaude. Pulling his tied hands over Alaude's head and letting them fall down, he pulled the guardian towards him so that their bodies were touching. "Seems like these handcuffs do come in handy." He said as he smiled down at Alaude. "You shouldn't stare in inappropriate places Alaude…" The primo began, whispering in the cloud guardian's ear. "It might make me do naughty things, to a certain kitten." Cavallone ending his sentence by licking the clouds ear.

As he falls, the cup of tea on his hand spills, splattering all over Alaude and Cavallone. Thank God that the tea wasn't actually all that hot or there would be some third-degree burns as well as an angry—scratch that, very angry—cloud guardian.

"…There goes half of my breakfast." He comments, hair and shirt now dripping wet with tea. Perhaps this was karma being a bitch and getting him back for handcuffing the man in the first place… Oh well.

Alaude chuckles darkly, looking up with an evil glint in his eyes, "I hope that you are aware that you're going to have to pay for this."

"Oh?~ Last time I checked you were the one that was going to pay~" Cavallone teased as his hands crept up underneath Alaude's shirt. "You're all wet and dirty… I guess you have to take a shower again~" and maybe this time Cavallone can join him.

Seriously? He lets out a soft groan as he leans against Cavallone, frowning at the thought that he needs to take another shower just as he was done with one prior to this little accident.

"If you let go of me, maybe I would go and take one," Alaude grumbles irritably, not at all happy that he doesn't get to drink his tea. Well, there's that bagel, but who really cares about that?

Cavallone laughs, "I'll let go…on one condition…" Pausing so he could brush his lips along Alaude's neck. "Only if I could join you~"

Cavallone wanted to do more with his hands that were under the guardians shirt, but they were cuffed. What to do… He shifted his left arm so that his right hand could rub Aluade's chest however, he hesitated. This is, Alaude's heartbeat…

Strangely, he was calm about all of this as he allows the other to feel his heart beating at a calm, rhythmic pace. A tiny smile forms as he replies softly, "Try not to do anything silly if I do allow you to. I'd rather not want to have my ass hurting when I get out of the shower just because you couldn't control yourself."

Perhaps someday there will be another time where he would be willing, but not today.

Cavallone was intrigued from Alaude's heart beating that he almost didn't hear Alaude himself speaking. He accepted the guardian's request. Smiling Cavallone slid his hands out from underneath the guardian's shirt and placed them in between himself and the other. "I would like to be uncuffed now please~" He really did, it was annoying that he couldn't use them properly, note to self don't chop off any more hands for punishment.

"Oh and I was serious about not washing myself properly. My back, I couldn't reach it. Perhaps you could wash it for me~"

A reasonable exchange, to which he agrees to as he slides out of Cavallone's hold, easily freeing the man's arms and legs and placing the weapons where he could access them quickly later. He rolls off and stands, tea dripping from his hair and his shirt partly wet. Pity, he liked this shirt…

"…Maybe," Alaude murmurs, walking off to the bathroom… again.

"What does maybe mean?" he asked as he follows Alaude into the bathroom while rubbing his wrists.

The primo turned the shower on and made sure it was cold just the way Alaude liked it. "I never asked before but, why do you like cold showers?" He turned and asked the guardian but quickly turned away when he noticed Alaude was undressing.

As he pulls down his pants and begins to unbutton his shirt, Alaude looks at Cavallone strangely, wondering why this man was so curious about him. At first, the cloud guardian always showered with cold water because he didn't like wasting hot water, then he eventually came to like the cold, reflecting his inner character, but now… now it was just habit.

He replies as he drops the stained shirt onto the floor and enters the shower, "Because I like them." Immediately his face turns a pale red from the thought of actually showering together with another person, something that he hasn't done since he was a baby and even then he preferred taking baths/showers alone. Even worse was that it was a man and not just any man either. Now let's just hope that Cavallone keeps his side of the agreement.

In the end it didn't really matter for the temperature of the shower, he was just curious. Cavallone watched Alaude enter the shower but kept his eyes looking up, occupying his mind with something else like how blue the cloud's eyes were and so on. Perhaps a cold shower will calm his growing throb that was just below his waist. He dropped his towel from his waist he entered the shower as well, it was big enough for at least 5 people…

"Eeek!" Cavallone quickly covered his mouth, his face slightly red from making such an embarrassing sound. He knew the shower was cold but…this was cold, COLD. He shuddered at the water raining down at him. The primo cleared his throat trying to regain his composure, eventually he adjusted to the water temperature, slicking back his hair from his face.

His head quickly whips around and couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. Who knew that Cavallone could scream like a little girl? "Too cold for you, my lady?" Of course he merely jests, averting his eyes from looking at the man, not wanting to risk the chance of his eyes drifting away to places where they shouldn't linger for too long.

He was happy, he mad Alaude laugh, even if it was embarrassing himself. Turning his head to his left was a row of small bottles and soaps. Bending down Cavallone eyed the different colours and smelled a mixture that Alaude smells like. "Alaude, you got tea in your hair right? How about I wash your hair?"

Pouring a little bit of the substance on his hand, he carefully started to rub it into the guardian's scalp. He made sure he was cleaning it properly, but softly. He didn't want to be hurting him.

He happily played with Alaude's hair until it was clean. He was about to tell Alaude to rinse when he noticed a drop of water falling down the guardian's back. Down… The primo took his finger and followed the crease in Alaude's back formed from his spinal cord, down… He gulped when he reached the bottom, he took his finger off after realizing he was hard. This was the first time Cavallone has seen his fluffy cloud from the back view, and from what he could see, it was just as perfect as the front.

Just as the blond was about to let out a yell in protest, Cavallone already starts lathering his hair, making bubbles form in his light locks. God he felt like such a kid again… Although even as a little kid he's never really been pampered like this before, and even then, he would probably protest and growl at the suggestion…

A strange feeling tickles his back when he was going to go and rinse just as Cavallone's hands leave his head. His eyes were shut tight so as not to let the soap dripping from his hair get into his eyes. Then, he feels something brush up against him. It wasn't a hand that's for sure so…

…!

He turns bright red, quickly turning around a bit with eyes still closed as he asks, "Cavallone! What are you—" As he turns around, karma decides to be a bitch and makes him slip and fall onto the floor with an audible thud. Of course, life just loves annoying Alaude to no ends, doesn't he? Trying to act as though he doesn't see (well technically he can't) a thing, he stands back on his feet and goes to stand under the water to rinse the soap out of his hair.


	12. Violin

Cavallone had already put his pants back on by the time Alaude was done with his shower. He was now searching for his shirt that he couldn't find. He ignored Alaude as he came out to change. That towel was to tempting to look at. Cavallone didn't want to stare, so while the guardian changed Cavallone ducked under the bed 'looking for his shirt'.

"What are you looking for?" He asks as he takes a pair of pants out from his closet, quickly throwing the towel in some random, general direction to put his pants on. Once done with that, he looks at his choices and ponders, eventually pulling out a light purple shirt and puts it on. Hopefully, he doesn't need to have another reason to take one more shower. Two for one day is good enough, thank you, especially if they were close to an hour apart from one another.

"Oh…" Popping his head back up to see Alaude putting his shirt on. "My shirt, have you seen it?" Asking a rhetorical question, Alaude was asleep when Cavallone took his shirt off, how would he know? "You would think it would be here, on my side of the bed." he said as he tossed the pillows and the blankets.

He shakes his head and goes to sit on the chair to his little desk that's off in the corner, watching the man search for his missing shirt. While Alaude could just give Cavallone one of his own, he really doubts that any of them would fit. Of course, he really doesn't care if the guy goes shirtless just means that this little cloud guardian gets to keep on seeing dem abs, oohlala~

"Just make sure to clean my bed once you're done."

"Ha ha, found it!" Grinning happily as the shirt fell out of the blanket. He puts it on happily but only does one button. so you can still see his abs Clean the bed… "Truth be told Alaude…I don't know how to make a bed." The primo frowns as he looks over the guardian in the chair. He was being serious, he had never had to make his bed before.

Silence… Then a slight twitch of the eye… and then…

"Seriously? You are one spoiled little brat," He jokes to himself, standing up and nearing closer to button up the rest of Cavallone's shirt. While he did have one or two servants at his household, Alaude was more or less forced by his parents to do his own chores such as cleaning his room and whatnot. 'It'll build character,' is what they said and well, at least he's become a bit more independent.

Cavallone awkwardly laughed and scratched the back of neck. "I wasn't spoiled or anything, I was disciplined quiet harshly as a child. But I never did stuff like make my bed, clean my room, or things a normal kid had to do." He blushed slightly while Alaude buttoned the rest of his shirt before continuing. "I had to do stuff like writing, horse back riding, mannerism, politics, studying, they wouldn't even let me play…not like I had any friends or anything to play with…" He stopped talking as he thought of his nightmare upbringing by his parents, his eyes turned cold and sad. He really wasn't able to be a kid, maybe that's why he acts childish now, who knows.

He snapped out of his daze quickly though, turning his attention back to Alaude. "I just have servants do all my household chores~ Ah, Alaude, you can teach me!~"

His gaze softens as he looks down. Guess he came to conclusions a bit too quickly that time. Alaude could have become a relatively normal semi-rich boy with social problems had… certain event not have occured. But they did and he refuses to look back upon his past just to get all caught up on nostalgia and the pain that followed those events. Going up on his tippy-toes to kiss Cavallone on the nose, he whispers with a gentle, but near-transparent smile, "I suppose I can and then play my violin for you."

He never forgot that promise and smirks as he pulls away, grabbing the pillows and settling them back where they belong. "You can grab the covers and spead it on top of the bed. Alaude demonstrates it with a thin sheet that is to be placed on his bed first and then the top covers. "Like this," he explains.

Cavallone blushed and smiled at the kiss he received. "I would like that!" He said nodding, he had almost forgotten about that promise.

Cavallone follows Alaude's instructions and together they make the bed nice and neat. "Well that wasn't to bad." He stated while he observed the bed, putting his hand together behind his head. It looked pretty good, now he wanted to jump on it for some reason~

"I guess not," Alaude murmurs as he casually puts his hands in his pockets. Walking over to his desk once more, he opens what seems to be a violin case and takes out a elegant, black violin. Along with it, he lifts up the bow that is used to play it.

"Any requests for today, m'lady?" Testing out the instrument by making quick strokes with the bow, producing quick sounding notes. He tunes it to his liking and starts playing a scale, fingers quickly changing position and the bow bobbing up and down before lingering on one string to make a longer lasting note. Other than a few minor squeaks every once in a while, the cloud guardian plays well for someone who's barely touched the instrument in well, years!

Cavallone sat down on the edge of the bed and watched as Alaude took out his violin. "Hmm… How about Minuet - Luigi Boccherini in E minor?" It was a simple italian song that could be played solo; he often heard it at dinners held by nobility.

He smirks, and nods, "Alright."

And so his hands start moving, almost as if they were possessed and music graces the room with her elegance, making Alaude seem more graceful than normal. He was quite used to playing this song in particular for his family during dinner and whenever important people visited. They would always give him praise and adoration for the music, but never really him, but the cloud guardian never cared about compliments; all that he wanted to do was play music and so, he did.

Cavallone folded his legs on the bed, rested his chin on his hand and listen carefully to Alaude playing the song. He was completely hypnotized to the guardian as he stroked each cord perfectly.

He smiled brightly and clapped when Alaude stroked the last string. "That was amazing~ You diffidently made the song beautiful~" It was honestly the first time he actually enjoyed that dreadful dinner music.

"Tch, I'm not that great," he replies modestly. It was strange for him to get a compliment and even more strange for said compliment to be one not about his fighting skills.

He starts playing a song of his own choice, it being Bach's Sonata No. 1 Presto. His hands start moving at a quick pace, fingers darting all over to match the notes to the song. All that is running through his mind at this point are the next notes that he needs to play and nothing more, almost like sealing himself in a mental bubble that cuts him off from the rest of reality where now, it was only him as his violin producing sweet music.

Once he finishes playing, the mental bubble pops, returning Alaude back to reality as he lowers both violin and bow and awaits Cavallone's reaction be it positive or negative.

"Yes you are! Don't let anyone tell you different!" He was practically hammering Alaude, the guardian was good, he should accept that. He quickly shuts up as Alaude starts playing another song.

Returning to his hypnotic trance, all Cavallone could think of was the way Alaude looked while playing the violin. He wasn't paying much attention to the song either, all he could here was heartbeat begin to quicken. He had never seen the cloud look so… peaceful. He didn't notice when the song was over, all he saw was Alaude lower the instrument. Cavallone stood, walked to Alaude, placed his hand on both sides of the others head and brought their lips together. The kiss was deep, hot but not like fire, it was romantic. They stayed like that for atleast two minutes before breaking away, "I think you made me fall in love with you all over again." He confessed whispering.

His breath was taken away as Cavallone suddenly comes up to him and kisses him with such passion, such love that it almost consumes him. Closing his eyes, he accepts the kiss and returns it with just as much emotion that he could never say outright like the other can.

It felt… nice, having warm, soft lips against his own and large, caring hands holding him so gently and so lovingly. Alaude takes it all in to the point that he was rather overwhelmed with emotion and feelings, but all of that ends once Cavallone pulls away, ending the cloud guardian's semi-trance. His breathing comes heavy and hot, a deep blush colouring his pale cheeks.

He purses his lips as Cavallone confesses again, prompting Alaude to kiss the man once more, but for a much shorter time than the previous, unable to say the words outright.

Cavallone accepts Alaude's kiss as his own way of acknowledging the primo. He was smiling when Alaude ended the kiss, "God help me…What am going to do with you?" Still whispering while he thought out loud. Cavallone's eyes wondered to the clock that now read 12:15. "Shit…" he cursed as he let go of Alaude. The primo had people coming to meet him at his home in 15 minutes, but he didn't want to leave. This sucks. He didn't even like the people, maybe he could not show up and they wouldn't notice.

"Did I do something wrong?" Unsure of whatever he did, Alaude follows Cavallone's gaze to the clock. Of course, Cavallone was a busy man and he was sure that he's wasted enough of the mafia boss' time.

He steps away, going to put his violin back in its case with a gloomy look to him. "If you have to go, then feel free. I'm sure you have much better things to do than stay here." Why did it hurt to say those words? Was he growing more selfish? Tch, how disappointing. Alaude grimaces at himself, still turned away from the other.

"Oh, it's nothing you did Alaude." Realizing that he hurt guardian. "But I don't want to leave, honest…" Cavallone bit his lip. He wrapped his arms around Alaude, embracing him from behind. "If your not busy tonight, perhaps you could come over." He asked.

"Again?" He asks, turning back around with his hands using the desk as support. It would be nice to come over, but he didn't want to be a bother.

Alaude shakes his head and answers, "I shouldn't, I do not wish to be a hindrance to your work with my presence." He nods to himself despite his inner wishes to come over and tugs at his shirt collar with slight apprehension.

Again? "What you don't like coming to my place?" He asked with a sad face. True he didn't like the certain people coming to his house but at least he could survive it knowing Alaude was coming.

"You don't hinder my work~" Leaning against Alaude with hands on the table. "I'll make it worth your wild." Brushing his lips againts Alaude's

What? Of course he… likes coming to Cavallone's house despite how long it takes to go back and forth between the two. He backs away when the other leans against him to the point where he was practically sitting on the desk, breathing in sharply before gently pushing Cavallone away to get some space.

"If you are absolutely sure that I am not hindering your work then I shall come along." Now the thing is his own work that is still on his desk, unfinished… Oh well, whatever, he could get one of his subordinates to do the work for him. Although that thought actually disturbs the cloud guardian a little. He could never quite trust anyone with doing the work for him, fearing that they will mess up and make people think that he's lowered his bar for quality in all that he does.

…Meh, it's not like he really does care about what others think of him.

Cavallone also notices the paper work on Alaude's desk, unfinished, he knew the guardian like doing it himself. He wasn't sure why, he hated paperwork up to the point where he almost hung myself. "How about this," straightening himself. "If you really want you could finish your work here, I'll send carriage a few hours from now to pick you up. I'll even have dinner ready~" Smiling at himself about his amazing idea.

Wonderful, now he's making people accomidate to his needs. Although right now, Alaude satisfyingly accepts the suggests with a curt nod. "Fine," he utters, now waiting for Cavallone to get off of him so that he can get to working. The sound of food reaches his stomach with it growling hungrily after only having a meager breakfast and no lunch.

"…You heard nothing."

Cavallone stared at Alaude at the sound of stomach, biting his tongue he decided it would be good not to laugh. "Okay then it's a date~ Now to find my shoes…" He finds them rather fast and before leaving the room he kisses Alaude cheek and waves goodbye. "Till tonight then, my adorable fluffy cloud~"

A… date… He still can't wrap his mind around that concept and grimaces at the nickname, half tempted to throw a chair at the man in retaliation. However, he releases his grip on the chair and sighs, looking out the window before going to work, "Idiot horse…"

Sighing to himself in the carriage on his way home, he was really dreading to meet his despicable uncle. The one that 'raised' him after his parents death. The only thing that was going to make Cavallone happy now was trying to come up with a way to kill the man. Or his date with Alaude~


	13. Planning

It had been two hours since Cavallone Primo had left the Vongola mansion, and he was absolutely regretting that he left. He was currently in his office arguing with his uncle, the lunch meeting was a complete and utter disaster with Cavallone snapping. The nerve of his so called relative to actually act like this was his home and punish Cavallone's servant the way he did. With there voices raised and nothing in the room was actually one piece any more, including the now shattered windows, Cavallone was actually thinking of killing the man right there and then. Honestly how much worse could this get?

After two hours, Alaude was more or less finished with his work and much to his surprise, Primo gave him the rest of the week off. Though he protested, the Vongola boss absolutely insisted. He knew that smile of his and growls with hostility in his voice. He sighs however and exits the building and into the carriage that was waiting for him.

A half hour to a hour later, the carriage arrives at the familiar estate, the atmosphere strangely tense. What could possibly be going on there? He could see that some of the windows were shattered and yelling loud enough to be heard from where the cloud guardian was.

"I take it his meeting did not go well," He mutters to himself as he enters, a servant graciously welcoming him into the building. Using his awesome sleuthing skills and asking the servants where Cavallone was, Alaude politely knocks on the door, hearing another crash come from the room and some more yelling. …Perhaps he should just leave— no, it's too late, he already knocked so might as well see what is going on… right?

Both the men in the room practically jumped hearing the knock on the door. Seriously, who's stupid enough to disturb them? Opening the door and letting out a frustrated growl, Cavallone was not in a good mood. "What!" his temper ran short as he sees Alaude, the primo was slightly confused, oh yeah he had invited him for dinner tonight.

He grabbed the guardians arm and pulled him towards his bedroom, "stay here," still speaking in a cold voice, as he slammed the door. It only took a minute for Cavallone to arrange for his uncle to be taken away and stay in another wing of the mansion. He returned to room after drinking ice cold water, he was still shaking a little bit, his office from before had felt like a sauna.

"Alaude!~ You came early what a surprise~" changing his attitude as he stepped back into room.

His eyes widen in surprise at the angered response, about to ask if he was intruding on something before getting dragged away to Cavallone's room. He didn't have time to respond or say a word, only cursing to himself once the man closes the door to the bedroom. Wonderful timing, he has, doesn't he? Alaude furrows his brow at the door and goes to sit on the bed with a frustrated frown, eventually just lying down on the soft bed with a depressed sigh.

Even though he knows that Cavallone wasn't mad at him, it still felt as though he was, creating something akin to heartbreak and sorrow in him. It hurt as the pain wracks in his chest, now hurting even more as the man in question reenters the room, forcing out an attitude completely unlike how he was previously. Anger courses though Alaude and he stays in his lax position on the bed, fists balled up tightly. He wasn't mad, but he was moderately close.

"…" He doesn't even dare to say another word and continues looking up at the ceiling blankly.

Cavallone sighs, honestly why did his anger make everything worse? He laid down on the bed next to Alaude. "What are you looking at?" asking stupidly. The primo rolled to his side, wrapped his arms around and rested his head on the cloud's shoulder. "Sorry if it seemed like I was angry at you, I was… frustrated."

"…Nothing," He murmurs, lifting his arms up to gently grip on an arm that's surrounding him. "It's alright, I suppose. I am just not used to ever seeing you mad is all," Alaude replies, turning his head to look at Cavallone. Then again, there's a lot that he doesn't know of the mafia boss that he's come to… to… lo— like.

How pitiful, still unable to say that particular word in the way that it's supposed to be said. Just pitiful. In frustration at himself, he leans against Cavallone's head, clenching his teeth and hair shrouding his narrowed, blue eyes. "When is dinner?" He asks, trying to make the conversation veer off to something less grave and tense.

He understood, he didn't like it when got angry, he didn't like other people seeing him in that state and he has never wanted to show Alaude.

"Dinner?…" Cavallone laughed nervously, not only had he forgotten about the dinner but, "I sort of… destroyed the dinning room." Now he just felt guilty. "Uh, not to fret we could have dinner…" Where? Cavallone groaned as he rolled back onto his bed, he had all these room in a big building yet no place to eat dinner. He rubbed his eyes trying to thin, "I guess I could try asking if we could convert the den, it's not like I use it. We could eat whenever your hungry, what would like?" Smiling over to the guardian.

Really? Did this man seriously break a dining table? Wow, impressive. A slight smirk forms at the thought of Cavallone actually karate chopping a table in half or something of that violent nature. "I care not about whatever you have your chefs make. Just… make sure that there's no poison in the food and I will eat it." Alaude nears closer to the man, turning over to the side and fully embracing him and closing his eyes.

Of course he doesn't want to sleep in the very least; he just got here after all. Instead, the cloud guardian just simply wants to relax and try to make Cavallone relax, forgetting about whatever troubles that seems to be ailing the man. A kind gesture coming from someone like Alaude, but don't expect him to extend a similar brand to anyone that isn't close to him. Kindness from Alaude is a privilege that should never be abused.

A small laughed escaped Cavallone, of course he was still having people test the food. He was sure his kitchen wasn't tainted but still just to be safe. Cavallone embraced Alaude and kissed his forehead. "Thank you," it was one of those days when the primo needed a hug.

He kissed Alaude on the lips, "perhaps after dinner I could have desert?" whispering before kissing him again. The kiss was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Really?" cursing under his breath, Cavallone got up from the and opened the door giving a cold stare to whoever it was. The primo's fuse was short today, he had just gotten relaxed now his body was tensed again. He exchanged a few words before closing the door. "Dinner will be ready in an hour." smiling back to Alaude.

Ooh, looks like someone's agitated. Tread carefully, Alaude. He sits up when Cavallone opens the door, brushing his fingertips over his lips from the lingering feeling of the kiss still remaining. Dessert? Hopefully he means dessert as in cake or ice cream because if otherwise…

The cloud guardian huffs, trying to push that particular thought away as far as possible. He nods in response, replying with a curt 'alright' and standing up to stretch. God it's been a while since he's truly relaxed— oh that's right.

"Primo gave me the rest of the week off," He comments, looking around the room and then once again at the man. Unsure whether or not Cavallone truly cared, he felt like it didn't hurt to notify the other of his little break from working; something that he's never gotten since… well, for quite some time actually.

"Oh?~" Now he was curious. "Isn't it unusual for guardians to have breaks?" They always seemed to be working, it fustrated him to no end that it was all work no play.

Curiousity soon changed to playfulness, as he rested his arms on Alaude's shoulders. "Would you like to do something with your small vacation? Or have you planned something already?"

Alaude lets out a soft sigh, leaning his head back as he replies simply, "I suppose it is." Truth be told, he more or less planned on sleeping for most of the week, trying to make up for all the sleepless nights doing work or staying up reading. Although with Cavallone now in his life, perhaps he should spend some time with the man.

"If you call sleeping the whole week a plan, then yes. Otherwise, I do not. I do not have very many hobbies on account of work so if you do have something in mind, then feel free to suggest something."

Cavallone's face brightened, "then how about we run away!~… Well I mean we will come back," The primo was literally tripping over his words, "a trip~ You and I and no work~" He purposly excluded the word romantic from his explaination. Besides he would rather be any where but here, while the man he loathed more than paper work was living in his home.

A trip? …That does sound nice… He looks down with a curious expression, imagining what they could do. A smirk tugs at his lips as Alaude nods and he replies, "I suppose we could, but where do you have in mind is the question." Preferably, Alaude would rather not have to take a very long time travelling. The last time he had to travel long destinations, he wanted to kill himself, finding the driving to and fro the worst parts of a trip.

However, these things need time to be carefully planned out so nothing turns out wrong, but that's what Alaude does on a normal basis: carefully planning out every single day in hopes that it'll all fall into place successfully. Then again, life always seems to enjoy ruining his precious schedules, casually throwing the plans out the window and letting havoc run amok. Ugh…

The man got even more excited, "depends where would you like to go? I own properties in many countries, I even have a house in the Naples if you want to be closer~" He didn't care, where ever Alaude would go, he would follow…like a loyal puppy!

"Do you have one in Switzerland?" Having heard and read so much on the little yet beautiful country, Alaude had always possessed the desire to visit those scenic mountains and lakes, taking in the natural beauty that is better off untainted by industrialization. Plus, the cloud guardian was told that it was quite the romantic site for cou—

…forget it.

The primo had to think if he had a place in Switzerland, if he did he hasn't gone there recently. "I believe I do, in Valais. It's a lake house over viewing the mountains. It would be a hike if you wanted to see snow up close. Is that where you would like to go?" He tried thinking why he doesn't go there often but nothing comes to mind.

Alaude brightens up, if only in the most subtlest of ways as he answers, "If you do not mind going there."

Wonderful, he never did expect for things to fall into place so easily like that. Out of mere convenience, Cavallone just so happens to have a place in the one location that the cloud guardian has always wanted to go. Now he just wonders if something will end up ruining his time in Switzerland, turning his vacation into a disaster; things like that always seem to happen if you're in the mafia after all.

"Of course I don't mind~" answering cheerily. "But when do you want to leave? It would take at least 10 hours to get there by road." Now Cavallone was having fun trying to plan things in his head. "We could leave tomorrow~ If you would like~"

"Tomorrow is fine with me," He replies while crossing his arms and his legs. "Preferably tomorrow morning," Alaude adds. It was amusing and dare he say, rather fun planning out the trip with Cavallone considering how excited the other seemed to be. Quite the turnaround from just a few minutes ago if he does say so himself. However, he keeps that amusement inside and retaining his ever stoic expression plus that smirk, just barely letting loose hints of the joyous feelings inside of the cloud.

Cavallone tugged at the idea of 'morning' how the hell was he supposed to get up that early. Sighing to himself it just meant he would have to go to bed early today, but did that mean no desert? "Ah, okay tomorrow morning." still cheerfully replying but with less jump.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts, dinner was ready. Thank god because Cavallone had already burned off his lunch with the fiasco earlier. A maid led the way towards the temporarily new dinning room. It was a small room with one side of the room being circular with windows. The curtains were loosely draped showing the evening sky and a small garden. There was a small fire going on in fire place to one side, with the opposite wall a painting. The round table in the middle was filled pasta's, spaghetti, chicken and of course fine red wine.

Silence falls as they walk towards the 'dining room' until Alaude sees the place and snorts. Like all the other rooms in the house, the place was quite luxurious and nice, the darkness giving a sort of comforting feeling to the room. "It's nice," He comments as he takes a seat in one of the chairs. Unlike a dining hall, having dinner in a room as small as this made things feel… he wouldn't say comfortable, but more like… relaxing.

The cloud guardian always felt uncomfortable and stiff whenever eating at the dining hall back at Vongola HQ and more or less everywhere else, having to be .careful with every little thing that he does. Oh the headaches that came with it…

Cavallone sat down opposite Alaude at the round table. "It used to be my office, but there was to much noise because of the main hall just around the corner." He explained as he poured the wine into their glasses. "Now I just use it for times like this. Please help yourself," gesturing towards the food. Just like all the times before, Cavallone waited for Alaude to take the first bite before helping himself to some pasta.

His mind was still occupied by the planning of tomorrow's trip, "I'll have someone pick you up tomorrow morning and bring you here." But really how was he supposed to get up that early, he was hoping for a miracle.

Nodding in understanding, he stabs at a chicken leg with a fork, bringing the white meat to his mouth and eating it, a slight smile making way onto his lips. "Delicious as always it seems," He compliments and starts eating some more before taking a sip of the wine, the red hue of the liquid tinting his lips a light pink.

Thinking about tomorrow, he would probably have to get up quite early to finish packing and get over here once more. Knowing now how late Cavallone sleeps, he would probably end up being the one to wake him up… Oh boy, that's definitely going to be fun… The thought makes him sigh in annoyance, but the cloud doesn't let that deter from the excitement tomorrow was sure to bring.

Cavallone smiles at the compliment and takes a sip from his own wine. Even though he was hungry for some reason he didn't have much of an appetite, if that makes sense. While he watching Alaude eat a thought occurred to him, his current house guest might still be here when he returned. No, that wasn't the worst part, what if his uncle realizes the feelings he had for the guardian? He stopped eating, his head started spiralling with thoughts as he quickly finished his wine before filling it again, this time up to the rim. He quickly drank that glass too, before filling it once more as he stared out the window. He had a sour taste in his mouth from thinking about his relative and the wine wasn't helping.

Seeing Cavallone all of a sudden stop eatind and instead indulge himself in wine, Alaude stops eating for a bit to ask, "Is there something wrong?" It's not that he was worried or anything like that since it's all going to be the other's fault for drinking so much. It's just that the strange behaviour alarms Alaude that something is wrong.

Thinking back, the cloud guardian wonders if it has something to do with the yelling and all the broken things that he saw the servants try to fix as well as Cavallone's angered behaviour from when he first arrived here. It would make sense, but he stays quiet about his opinions.

Turning his attention back to Alaude, Cavallone smiled. "No I'm just having…Family problems." He picked up his fork and nibbled on a piece of chicken before finishing his glass of wine. "I don't really want to talk about it," becoming distant again. He uncomfortably shifted his chair, he refilled Alaude's glass and his own as well.

A couple maid's appeared to clear the table and placed a tray of truffles in the middle. It wasn't the dessert that Cavallone wanted but hopefully Alaude would enjoy.

Oh. Well that makes sense. Not deciding to press the matter any further, understanding the need for privacy, he returns to eating until the maids come to clear the dinner away for dessert which appears to be some— oh my god.

"Truffles?" A small, amused smirk forms as he takes one of the little delicacies, smiling a just a smidge at the sweet taste. Truffles and wine, quite a wonderful mix if he says so himself.

Cavallone's heart strings were tugged by Alaude's happy face. Really how much more adorable can Alaude get? "I'm glad you like them," taking a bite out of one, it was chocolate with a strawberry filling. "Mmm," licking his lips, he should really give his kitchen staff a raise.

He almost felt like a little kid again, munching on sweets all day long and stealing some of the truffles that his mother used to make. Those really were the good old days. Well, enough reminiscing for now.

Taking another bite and savouring the sweet taste, he pops the rest into his mouth and takes a long sip of his wine, finally relaxing back on his chair with a content look on his face. "Thank you," Alaude says with genuine emotion, crossing his arms and gazing into the fire with a softened expression.

Smiling once more before finishing the rest of his wine, what was that now, 5 glasses? Oh well. He leans back, crosses his legs and admires Alaude from far. "Makes the eyes yearn, and strikes the heart, so that the eyes' desire's reborn again,"

Looking back at Cavallone upon hearing his voice, he chuckles and asks, "Are you hinting at something by quoting Dante?" He could see the look that the man is giving him and that he was starting to get a bit tipsy. Although it's not like Alaude isn't suffering from the effects of the alcohol either, but he just so happens to be able to hide it more efficiently by straightening himself and sitting like a proper gentleman, half-smiling and hands neatly folded on his lap.

"Dante… Is that his name?" asking curiously. "My mother fancied literature, both Italian and English. It's one of the only things I can remember about her…" Cavallone's smile disappeared when he couldn't remember the rest of the words. He stretched his arms, Cavallone's fairly good at maintaining his alcohol but when he wasn't eaten or slept well, the effects seem to be greater. It was highly unusual for the primo to be conquered by wine. Looking out the window, the sun was beginning to set.

"Now then, about my desert~" smiling back to Alaude.

He nods, "Yes, Dante Alighieri. He wrote a few poems and his most famous one is the Divine Comedy: an epic tale of man travelling through the depths of Hell, Purgatory, and then eventually reaching Heaven. It is one of my personal favourites along with Milton's Paradise Lost." As a child, Alaude was always immersed in the world of books, learning as much as his little mind could handle rather than going outside and acting like a normal child. Now that he thinks about it, he really was never quite 'normal' compared to all the others.

A brow is raised in curiosity as to what Cavallone meant by 'dessert.' "Were the truffles not enough, Cavallone?" Then again, that smile already gives more than enough information for the cloud to piece together the little subliminal messages laced among the words.

Cavallone's smile turns sly as he stood up and leaned over the table. He tilted Alaude's chin so he could look into the guardian's blue eyes. "Unfortunately no~ I've never been the one for sweets, I prefer fluffy purple clouds~" he explained while tracing Alaude's lips that were still tinted from the wine.

"Really now?" He asks with a small chuckle. Sadly, the cloud isn't drunk enough to truly play along with this so he leans back, pulling himself away from Cavallone as he grabs his cup and pours some more of the sweet, sweet liquid for himself. Bringing the glass up to his lips, he starts drinking once more, unintentionally letting some spill past their intended destination, dripping past his chin and staining his shift.

After having his fill now, Alaude settles the cup down on the table, a lazy smirk forming.

Leaning back a little, he watches as Alaude drinks another glass of wine. "Alaude… are you intentionally trying to become drunk?" raising an eyebrow. Before he could get an answer the primo leaned down once more and licked the wine from Alaude's chin to his lips. "What if you get a hangover? That would be a downpour on our trip tomorrow, don't you think?" asking as he backed away and licked his own lips.

"I'm not trying to get drunk, that was my last cup. If I were to try and get drunk, I would have… hrm, grabbed the bottle and drink every single last drop." He yawns midway, speech just a tiny bit slurred as he tries to convince Cavallone that he isn't trying to get drunk. Oh yeah, the trip…

He waves the thought off, giving a reassuring smirk, "Don't worry, I'll be… fine." Yup, everything's going to be alright. At least, Alaude hopes because hangovers are most definitely not fun things to have, especially when travelling. Oh dear, the memories the pain, the humiliation, all coming at him at once! Pursing his lips, he fixes his collar, looking around with anxiety. "It's getting hot in here, don't you think?" Please tell him that it is and it's not just him, for his sake that is…

He laughed slightly at the way Alaude sounded, the fun he could have with him drunk. Cavallone looked around the room, the fire was still going but it was fairly small even in the beginning. "It doesn't seem to be to hot… If your uncomfortable we can relocate to another room…" Walking around the table towards Alaude, he extended his hand to help the guardian up.

Looking up, he rejects the gesture, only stumbling just a bit, able to catch himself from falling face flat onto the floor. See? Alaude isn't drunk, just mostly. "If you wish," He murmurs, lightly gripping onto Cavallone's shirt sleeve as something like a safety handle should he fall. Hey, if he falls, so does Cavallone for even allowing the cloud near alcohol.

It was that adorable face the guardian made while he tugged onto the primo's shirt, Cavallone sighed, "honestly, your such a child sometimes." A very stubborn child that is. Cavallone leaned down and picked Alaude up into his arms and walked down the hallway. He ignored all the whispers from the servants and the cloud guardian protesting. He opened the door to his bedroom and threw Alaude onto the bed. "I swear if you keep making those faces Alaude… I might just defile you." As he stared with his hungry eyes, it was very tempting…but Cavallone would save his desert for another day.

"Excuse me? Hey! Let go of me you idiot!" He yells and kicks and does whatever in hopes of trying to get out of Cavallone's grip, growling with hostility at the man as he gets tossed onto the bed. Looking up at the other, he hisses, "Tch, I could have walked by myself you know!"

Didn't he already get enough humiliation as it is? Why must he endure more? And those eyes, those deep, amber eyes that seem to take you in and devour your very being. His breath hitches at the sight of those eyes, prompting him to look away. "Feel free if you want, I honestly don't care," He replies bitterly. Already far past the point where he can't be tainted anymore and he looks back once more with a bereft look, knowing where he's going after all of this is over and life takes its course.

"You were walking like someone who had just taken their first steps," laughing as he said so. It would have been cute to see Alaude as a toddler. "And I've decided to save my desert for later, so…prepare yourself." He loosened his tie looking like he was going pounce any minute but turned and fell on the bed next to Alaude.

It was rather annoying to be compared to that of a toddler, but he brushes the comment off and sighs. "Don't tell me you're going to be ravishing your 'dessert' during our trip." While he really shouldn't be expecting much considering that the trip is going to be just them… alone… together… with no one to interrupt th—

…wow, he just listed legitimate reasons for why Cavallone should take him during their trip to Switzerland… Fail, just… fail. He flips over onto his stomach, letting his face get smothered in the soft covers.

Cavallone starts to laugh, seems like his plan was found out. "Oh but don't you think that would be romantic~" Sighing he rolled to his side facing Alaude. "Unless ofcourse you don't want to… There are lots of things to do in Switzerland."

He lifts his head to look at the mafia boss and shrugs, "I… well, you should know how I am with trying to be intimate."

It's rather embarrassing to admit such a thing, but it's the truth: Alaude is just plain uncomfortable exhibiting feelings of love… and other feelings, but that isn't he point here. The cloud guardian really couldn't wait to go, to see the beautiful sights with his own eyes and rather in the pictures and paintings or the descriptive words that try to capture the beauty of the country. However, patience is a virtue and it won't be long before he's there anyways.

Cavallone laughs softly before placing his down on a pillow. "Do you have anything to do in mind? We could actually go hiking and see snow~ or we could have a picnic ~ we could also go swimming in the lake~ and I can make dinner~ with candles!" The primo's mind was filling with ideas about their trip, as he continues to ramble on.

Quietly thinking to himself, he half-listens to Cavallone's rambling, the words coming out a garbled sounds until he snaps back into focus and replies, "We could do all of that I suppose, maybe go hunting for game as well." Oh, wouldn't that be fun~

"I hadn't thought of that," as he said that he wondered if ALaude would be hunting him… Cavallone smiles, this was going to be the first trip that wasn't work related in a long time. He yawns, and looks at the time, "Oh my…It's already 8?!" Sitting up he hadn't even realized what the time was.

He sits up along with Cavallone and rubs his eyes tiredly, "Is it? Feels like it's a lot more later than that." No matter, it's not like Alaude's in a rush to go back. Then again, if he wants to get some sleep and pack up, then he should get going right about now.

"Perhaps I should leave now…"

"Do you think you can walk outside? Or should I carry you to your carriage?" Laughing a little more.

He growls in response, slowly getting up, legs wobbling a little. As he takes a step, the cloud guardian stumbles over onto the ground onto his knees. Tch, how irritating.

There was no way that his overblown pride was going to ask Cavallone for help as he tries to get back up onto his feet and walking towards the door, teetering a bit from side to side as he tries to grab the doorknob, but missing and colliding somehow with the door. He slides down onto the floor in quite a pitiful state, groaning as he holds the sides of his head with his hands.

Cavallone stands up, puts his arms around the guardian and once more lifts him up. "My~ What am I going to do with you?~" He opened the door and walked down the hallway once more ignoring Alaude's protesting. Luckily this time there wasn't anyone lingering in the hallways.

The outside air was a bit chilly as he walked up the carriage and placed Alaude inside. He gave the guardian a light kiss on the lips "till tomorrow morning." Smiling a big smile he closed the door and signalled to the driver.

Alaude's efforts at trying to get Cavallone to let go of him were mostly just light slaps and flailing up until he is settled in the carriage. "…I'm definitely waking you up real early tomorrow. Expect me to come back at six in the morning." An evil grin forms as the door closes and the carriage drives back to the Vongola headquarters like all the other previous nights.


	14. To Switzerland we go

Cavallone went to bed pretty late that night, even after Alaude left he probably didn't go to sleep until after midnight, finishing last minute work. Now turning in his bed and opening his eyes slightly it was approximately 6 am. He could hear people in the hallway trying to wake him, but of course no one would dare enter his room. He had packed the night before so there wasn't really anything to do other than to get into the damned carriage and wait 10 hours before reaches the destination, Switzerland. He pulled the covers over him once more before falling asleep.

Alaude was already on his way to Cavallone's home, all packed up and ready to go with his luggage in storage. Upon entering the building and walking to the man's bedroom, he could see servants trying to wake Cavallone up, but to no avail, fearing to enter the bedroom. Fear doesn't strike through the cloud guardian even though he did witness what happens if you wake the mafia boss up.

Entering the room despite the pleas of the servants, he walks up to the bed and sits on it, lightly placing a hand where the other's head would be. "Wake up."

Hearing someone enter Cavallone groans, making something that sounded like a cat dying… Hearing Alaude's voice Cavallone sits up, with his head on the other side of the bed. "Why are you touching my feet? Alaude do you have foot fetish?~" he tilted his head to the side as he asked the stupid questions. He was tried but he was trying his best to be awake, and not cranky.

Oh. Well this isn't awkward at all. "…I do not possess a foot fetish, you idiot." He rolls his eyes and look at Cavallone with tired eyes, having more or less just woken up at around five and then waking up again from his nap in the carriage. "Now get up already, I dislike wasting time on simple prattle that can easily be exchanged during our travel to Schweiz."

Having brushed up on his basic German last night while packing, Alaude decides that should they run into trouble, he might as well be able to speak the language in case they need assistance. You can never be too careful after all.

Nodding and yawning at the same time Cavallone manages to find his feet on the floor, heading into the bathroom. He quickly rinsed his body under semi hot water before putting on a simple white shirt, black pants and a black casual coat. He smiles over to Alaude hinting that he was ready and they both exit the bedroom only to see and hear half the servants gasp at the sight of the Mafia boss waking up before sunrise. Taking a mug of coffee and giving one to Alaude, he quickly drinks the hot liquid before slamming the empty glass on a table, making everyone who was watching scatter.

He accepts the mug and silently drinks from it, not at all fazed by the loud slamming of glass striking wood. In fact, he's actually quite amused seeing the servants scatter off like frightened creatures being confronted by a large predator. Upon finishing, the blonde sets his glass down on the table, barely making a sound as he does so.

"You are done packing, right?" Alaude asks, looking up at the clock and frowning when it says 6:30. They're spending more time dawdling around than he actually intended.

"Yes, of course," responding to the question. He looks to where Alaude's gaze was now noticing the time, he wanted to leave before the clock struck 7 at the very least. After giving a few folders and paper to his subordinates, Cavallone and Alaude finally make there way outside. He opened the door for Alaude first before getting in himself. "Finally…" resting his elbow on the small window sill.

It was only 10 minutes after the carriage started to move that Cavallone fell asleep again. Honestly…

Quickly hopping into the carriage, Alaude situates himself in his seat, waiting for the vehicle to move in order to embark on their long trip to Switzerland. Silence dwells inside the carriage, Cavallone having already fallen asleep despite just leaving. Guess he could spare the man a few hours of shuteye and perhaps he can now get some time to read a book that he's been meaning to finish.

Taking a small, thin book, Alaude starts reading in silence, glancing every so often at his fellow passenger's face to see silly facial expressions and him letting out a soft chuckle before reading. It doesn't take very long for him to end up falling asleep as well once done reading the book, leaning his head against the side of the cart, arms crossed and light snoring escaping him.

The two of them were asleep for perhaps 5 hours at most, before one of the wheels hits a rock making the carriage shift slightly. Cavallone's who was asleep was woken with the bump from his elbow having give way and him banging his head against the window. A good nights sleep is now a foreign phrase for him now.

He rubbed his head trying not to make to much noise because Alaude was still asleep. Cute as ever~ His eyes widen as he looked out the window, the definitely weren't in Italy any more. The scenery outside was was slowly forming into mountains, clear blue lakes with the sun high in the sky.

Being the light sleeper that he was, Alaude wakes up to the sudden bump alongside the road. He groans softly, going back to sleep and then waking up again after ten more minutes of shut-eye. "Are we there yet?" The tired cloud guardian asks, rubbing his eyes before sitting up right again so that he stays awake.

He yawns, putting the book that was still in his hand away in one of his trenchcoat pockets. Useful things, they are, able to hold what seems to be probably vast universes.

Turning his head to the sudden voice, Cavallone smiles at the view of the awaken guardian. "No, but I think we're half way there," looking out the window again. "We can see the mountains now."

Who knew that this trip would take forever? Alaude felt like he was going to die of boredom, being so restrained in such a tiny space, unable to do anything. How he loathes such tight quarters, oh he just can't wait to get to their destination with the wide, open air around them.

He groans in annoyance, grimacing as he sees the scenery blur right past them. Seriously, . .

Cavallone turned his attention from the window to Alaude, he could almost hear his soul shrieking. "Alaude…You seem bored." laughing lightly as he asked. Lifting the guardians hand and kissed it lightly. "What can I do to make it better?~"

Alaude shrugs, unsure of what the two of them could possibly do in a tiny space like this; he could almost feel the walls closing in on him, suffocating, drowning him, closer and closer and closer and closer…

He gasps, breaking free from his momentary lapse in focus, taking short breaths as he tries to ignore the thoughts revolving around his current location.

"Whatever to make me stop thinking about being stuck in this suffocating place," he sighs, trying to regain his composure once more. Just don't think of the walls closing in on him, just don't think of that, just don't think, Alaude.

Well he said anything… Cavallone sighs knowing he's probably going to get punished for this but, oh well. Leaning over, placing one if his hands on Alaude's chin he gives the guardian a deep kiss. He tilted his head a little to the side to make the feeling deeper.

His eyes widen ever so slightly at the sudden action, eventually calming down to the point where he even closes his eyes, sighing softly. That most definitely took his mind off of his little claustrophobic moment for a few moments. It was a kind gesture which the cloud guardian is most definitely appreciative for. Eventually, Alaude pulls away, breathing heavily and looking down with a terrible, red blush staining his cheeks.

A sly smile formed on the primo's face. "Hmm~ Whats wrong Alaude," Whispering against Alaude's neck, he began to kiss the guardian's neck. He wanted to go further thanks to his mind being filled with dirty thoughts. Unfortunatly the carriage het another bump, and because Cavallone was partially standing, he fell over, hard. "Aahhh!" groaning a little at the fall, "owie…"

Shivers run down his body as Cavallone kisses his neck, leaving small, tingling feelings every time those soft lips touch his skin. But suddenly, another bump ruins the moment, causing the mafia boss to fall and crash. The blonde tries to stifle a chuckle, amused by the sight of the man's unfortunate misfortunes.

"Are you well? That seems like quite the fall~" He smirks, looking down with a sadistic glint in his eyes.

Groaning a little more before crawling on his knees, back to his seat. "Yeah…" Rubbing the little bump now forming on his head. Sighing he leaned back, eyeing the guardian, "you seem to be feeling better." Smiling.

"I suppose so."

It definitely got him to pay less attention to what was happening around him that's for sure. Peering out the window, he could see the beautiful mountains capped with white snow and fields that could stretch for miles and miles and the lakes, those clear lakes that reflect the azure sky with wonderful clarity; it all brings a small smile to Alaude's face which quickly fades away when he looks away, back to being a thin, straight line.

"Are we there yet now?"

Cavallone sighed, "no we're not there yet… Why don't you tell me more about Dante Alighieri? Or what was the other one?… oh yeah Milton's Paradise Lost." Atleast they have something to talk about for the next 4 hours…

"Dante was a poet pre-Italian Renaissance and he wrote a number of poems, many of which are about his 'first love,' Beatrice Portinari whom he first claimed to have met at the age of nine and then again later in life. Interesting too considering that he was engaged to another woman." A small chuckle, "Almost like 'forbidden love.'"

The thought was morbidly amusing, but he really can't say much considering that he's in a relationship with the man sitting in front of him.

"Milton was also a poet and a civil servant for the English Commonwealth in the 1700s and then, other superfluous things that I didn't bother reading more about." It was actually rather… 'fun' talking about literature with someone for once, despite him currently being the only one talking, a true, rare occurrence.

"Paradise Lost, revolves around the story of Satan planning on invading the newly created world that God created, then shifting over to Adam and Eve with their lives both prior and after consuming the Forbidden Fruit. Basically, a fantasized version of how the Original Sin came to be." It was difficult trying to summarize an insanely long book into a mere few sentences, Alaude preferring to actually read the piece rather than having someone tell him about it.

Cavallone listened well, even adding his own comments here and there. It was surprising that how much they had fun just talking about something simplistic like literature. There converstions led them all over the place from litrature to philosphes to whatever else was in between. Sadly 4 hours just flew by~ not even noticing they were there until the door opened.

His head quickly turns to the door opening and in a flash, the cloud guardian escapes the hellhole that was being stuck in a closed area and out in the open. Oh he would kiss the ground if there wasn't people watching. But still, FREE AIIIIIIIIRRRRRR!

About time too! Alaude stretches, waking up his body from being so lax in that stupid carriage for far too long and out in the sunlight, free as a bird. He turns half his body to look at Cavallone with a wide smirk, and asks almost in a joking manner, "Are we here yet?"

Cavallone stretched out as well, his arms over his head, but smiling. The primo was very used to long trips by road and sea. "Yes we are here, finally~" The house was made of wood, two stories, framed by mountains, a clear lake in the back, with woods all around. "Lets go inside~" slinging a couple bags over his shoulder and unlocking the door.

The inside was big, yet cozy~ There was a big fire place in the common area, with grand furniture, the kitchen fully stalked with food and a great window showing the view, all on the main floor. There was a total of 5 rooms upstairs.

Following suit with the rest of the luggage carried by himself, the cloud guardian marvels at the sight of nature in such an abundance around him. It was almost breathtaking and where they were going to be living in for the next few days was just as amazing.

He couldn't say a thing about it, too busy being in awe at how well furnished and designed the interior of the house looked. "Where are the bedrooms?" Might as well get themselves unpacked and done with all the mediocre work first before doing anything else just to save some time.

"We'll worry about that later," taking the bags from Alaude and putting them next to the stair case. He started a small fire in the fire place and then headed to the kitchen. "Are you hungry?" He poured two glasses of wine, takes out a few things, a knife and starts chopping some things.

He lets out a sound in protest, but Cavallone had already taken the bags from him before he could even say a word. Although upon the sound of food, Alaude looks up with a grumbling stomach and nods slowly, "Ten hours in a carriage? Of course I would get hungry. But…" he pauses to look at what the raven-haired man is making, "You cook?"

Cavallone smiled and nodded. "Yes, well not good enough for nobles, but good enough for regular humans." Cutting a little more, "What do you think about ratatouille? I learned how to make it in France. Unless you want something else." Glancing up.

"Regular humans? Quite a rude term to call ordinary people, wouldn't you think?" Boy, what a smartass. He shrugs, "It's fine, I personally don't mind whatever you make me."

Flashing a small smirk at the man before heading to sit down at a table, he takes out another book, different from the one that he read in the carriage and starts reading from wherever he last left on it.

Laughing a little, "sorry, I wasn't trying to be rude, its just the terms I'm used too." After some more cutting and stirring sauce, he placed it in the oven. He walked over to the read guardian and sat down opposite next him. "What are you reading now?" Tilting his head and smiling at Alaude.

Looking up from his book, he replies, "The Prince by Machiavelli. An interesting take on how people should have ruled back then that, in my opinion, would even work in today's society." Alaude truly would have loved to meet this man and discuss politics, but the Renaissance is long gone, leaving only paintings, buildings and literature behind. He lets out a small yawn and continues reading, zoning in and out of concentration.

Cavallone went silent, he stood up, set the table and brought the ratatouille to the table. He finally spoke as he cut a portion in each of their plates, "I like a few his theories…merciful but not cruel…But I would prefer to be loved rather than feared…" He poured wine into their glasses, he looked up smiling again "I hope you like it~"

After taking a sip of the wine, he replies, "Personally, I would much rather be feared, but to each their own." Of course Cavallone

would prefer to be loved. After all, that's why he—

…never mind. He takes a bite

of the small portioned meal and smirks, "It's delicious."

Cavallone's eyes brighten "really! You think so?~" He decides to take a bite of his own. "Whoa~ Its good for my first time~" Having a big smile on his face made him look like a child. "What would you like to do tomorrow?" Asking happily.

For one reason or another, seeing Cavallone smile like that makes Alaude feel… strangely happy as well. They did say that smiles are contageous after all. Taking a bite, he ponders for a bit and suggests,

"Assuming that we are going to rest and unpack today, we could take a stroll around the nearby town and the surrounding area." The cloud guardian wanted to at the very least, have an idea of knowing what the surroundings were like. Perhaps the phrase 'know thine enemy' makes for a good summary of why just, not in a way that might seem that he's preparing for some fight or invasion or whatever.

Cavallone nodded in agreement, "Valais isn't that big." He happily took another bite before drinking his wine. He should try to remember all the restaurants, so tomorrow they could have lunch out. It would be nice to try something new.

After eating Cavallone cleared the table and put them in the sink, He'll wash them later…eventually. "I'm going to freshen up a bit before we leave~" He picked up their bags and wondered upstairs. He found the master bedroom which wasn't too hard to find, it was the room with double doors, he set the bags down in there. Exploring the other rooms for the fun of it, he found something similar to an office, a two more bedrooms and oddly enough a baby room. It wasn't his, "Lily…" He gently closed the door behind him and headed back for the master room.

The master bedroom wasn't that big but it contained a large bed on the right, the bathroom on the far end of it, with a fire place to the left. It was simple and red.

Seeing as how he was left alone, probably expected to just simply wait, Alaude stands up and walks over to the sink, looking down at the dishes before rolling up his sleeves and turning on the water and starting to wash them. He might as well not try to be like dead weight and try to help out around the house whether Cavallone liked it or not.

Once he finishes, he decides to walk around the house, exploring the different rooms in order to get more acquainted with where he's practically going to be living in for the rest of the week, eventually wandering into what seems to be a… baby room?

Cavallone walks out of the bedroom after washing his face. "You don't mind sharing a room right?~" Asking another stupid question, since the two of them have slept together before. He stops laughing as he sees Alaude standing infront of the open door to the baby room. "What are you looking at?~" smiling once more.

"Hm?" Alaude turns his head to see Cavallone standing nearby so he answers, "Nothing, did you have a child or something?"

Suddenly feeling as though he was intruding on the other's personal life, he immediately retracts the question. "Actually, you do not have to answer that if you do not wish to." He exits the room, closing the door behind him and looks down like he did something wrong. "My apologies."

He walks over to Alaude, smiling, "Alaude…Last time I checked, males couldn't give birth…so if you you can't give birth, how could I have a child?" That was probably the worst question he ever asked, he pinched Alaude's cheeks lightly. Looking back at the door "actually now that I think about it, it could have been the room for my sister…"

His cheeks turn crimson, raising his hand up to smack the man for even daring to say such a thing, but stops midway, lowering his hand slowly. "…So you've never been married before or anything like that?"

Why did it suddenly feel so… relieving to hear that answer? Either way, he pushes Cavallone's hand away from his face and tilts his head to the side a bit in curiosity. "Your sister?"

"Pfft no! I mean, I was engaged at one point, but that was broken off years ago." It was arranged after all, he smiled a little more. He sighs before continuing to answer the question, "had a sister, she was younger than me… Her name was Lily~ She died and left me, just like everyone else~" He's smile seemed darker than before.

He looks down silently for a moment, but then looks up with a determined expression. "I'm not like everyone else though, you of all people should know this." Firmly grasping Cavallone's hand, Alaude brings it up to his lips and kisses the back of the other's hand, silently promising not to leave.

Cavallone blushes slightly, replacing it with a small smile, he kissed Alaude's forehead. "Thank you…We should get going if we want to see this place before sunset!~" Eagerly pushing Alaude towards the doors. If they stayed any longer, he was sure his heart would blow up.

He grumbles as the other pushes him out the doors and out into the open air, the sky still blue, but the hues turning more purple out in the back, hinting that daytime was starting to mark its end and give way to the night. "We best be on our way then," Alaude comments as he starts heading off into some random direction, not wasting time in waiting for Cavallone to catch up. The man can just simply sprint over to his side so it really shouldn't be much of a problem, right?

Cavallone did in fact catch up to Alaude, the two of them walked side by side to the town. He took in as much of the fresh air and scenary as he could. "The view really is great isn't it~" Looking over to the mountain view.

It really is breathtaking, seeing all of this. His breath was taken away as he admires the view, almost humbled by the sight of it all. He nods slowly, taking in the vibrant hues and trying to remember every single little detail of it all. A ghost of a smile forms as he looks at Cavallone and then back at the scene. Just… plain… beautiful. However, time must go on and Alaude turns to walk away to continue on with their venture.

Following along the path they eventually find the small city. It was busy, but not crowded and everyone seemed happy~ Cavallone smiled at the people. Everyone seemed relaxed, unlike Italy or England. "Wow, there are so many stores~" Cavallone stopped momentarly, he exchanged a few words in german, he caught back up to Alaude with a couple flowers in his hand.

Obviously, Alaude wanders off into a bookstore, buying a few books in German so that he could learn the language. Thankfully, there weren't very many crowds like back in Italy and the people seemed so much more… nicer in general. He looks up to see Cavallone walking towards him with flowers in his hand. Oh dear God…

"…I swear, if those flowers are meant for me, you can guarantee that I will shove them down your throat." Alaude isn't quite used to getting gifts, finding most of them to be frivolous and a waste of money that can be used for much more better things.

"What? No, I'm not that stupid. I just liked the way the looked is all, maybe I could find a vase or something…" He smiled at the flowers and gave one to a young girl, then continued to walk. "WHOA!" Cavallone ran across the road and then quickly returned with an apple, he took a bite out of it. "What books did you buy?" asking while he chewed.

It's just like shopping with a child… He sighs as Cavallone runs off in some direction and then back with an apple. Lifting up a book, Alaude answers, "Just some books about politics, it's nothing much." Just light reading for whenever he's bored and has nothing to do.

Looking up at the sky, he sees the once bright blue hue transition into soft pinks and oranges, indicating that the sun is setting and the two of them ought to start walking back home. "We should get back," He mutters softly, turning around to start walking back to the house.

"Okie dokie~" as he follows after, just like a loyal puppy… The walk back was fairly short, he had finished his apple and the sky was fairly dark. Cavallone puts the flowers aside for now and keeled in front of the fireplace starting a fire, bringing light into the home. "That was fun~ I found some good restaurants for lunch tomorrow~" He smiled looking up to the guardian.

He settles the books on a small table and stands behind Cavallone as he sparks the fire into life within the fireplace. "Sounds like a plan," The blond replies with a smirk, walking over to lie down on a sofa, stretching a bit from exhaustion. Today was tiresome, ten long hours in a carriage, walking around for a while, Alaude wante— no, needed rest and not just the sort of rest that he got in the carriage, but the kind of rest where he can lie down on a bed and sleep without any disturbances.

Following, Cavallone positions himself over Alaude on the couch, "shall we go to bed?" He wasn't going to try anything, he could Alaude was tired, so was he.

Alaude nods, but with the other hovering over him like this, he really couldn't go anywhere. He lets out a small yawn, looking around with his eyes for a clock to find out what time it is. Seriously? It's only nine? So early… He really does feel reluctant to sleep so early, having already gotten some nice shuteye earlier, but he was also exhausted, not in the mood to do anything else. Perhaps he could just lie down and relax…

"ALAAUDDEE!~~~~ DON'T FALL ASLEEP YET!" shaking the guardian, it actually looked like he was falling asleep. Laughing he pulled Alaude's arms making him stand, and pulled him upstairs.

"Here now you can sleep~" once they entered the bedroom. Cavallone rummaged through his unpacked things, went to the bathroom to change and jumped onto the bed. "It's bouncy~"

He growls as Cavallone shakes him and quite literally, drags him upstairs, making the cloud stumble over his feet and then thrown onto the bed. Slowly sitting up, he glares sharp daggers at the man and growls once more in a low, threatening voice, "What the hell made you think it was a good idea to do that to me of all people?"

Alaude gets off of the bed and goes through his luggage, getting out his own sleeping clothes and changing in the bathroom, to come back and standing by the bed, but not getting on it.

Cavallone sighed, great he just got his royal prince mad. He got out of the covers and crawled to the edge of the bed where Alaude was standing. But honestly people should know how moody Cavallone gets when he's tired. He sat on the edge of the bed and returned Alaude's glare, it was just as threatening. "You're tired…Get in."

The glaring contest continues for quite a while until he decides to break eye contact and retorts back, "Tired, but not sleepy." He walks to the other side of the bed and gets in it, arms crossed and him leaning against the headboard while staring at the other side of the room, waiting for Cavallone to get in bed and fall asleep.

"Well goodnight~" He put his head down on the pillow… unfortunately Alaude was emitting was weird evil presence in the room. That or his annoyed cloud flame. He turned his head towards the guardian, "if you continue to frown like that, you'll get wrinkles~"

A small sigh escapes him as he lies down as well, looking back at the mafia boss with a much more gentle look compared to the glare that he gave him just a few moments ago. "And if you keep talking like that, you just might get killed before I even get wrinkles. Good night~"

It is already too late for his hair though, some grey hairs popping out every now and again, but his face still retains a form of youthfulness. At least, that's what Alaude thinks.

Cavallone chuckled, wrapped his arms around and snuggled with Alaude. "God help me, what am I ever going to do with you." Cavallone doesn't remember much after that, once he closed his eyes, he was asleep.

It doesn't take long for Alaude to follow suit, but he stays awake watching Cavallone sleep, his lips twitching up into a smile. He looked so serene and calm when asleep… Closing his eyes and planting his lips against the man's forehead, he whispers something in another language and goes to sleep as well.


	15. How we first met

Alaude wakes up early to find himself in a strong grip that he really couldn't get out of. Cavallone was holding him in his arms, but also lying down on top of him. He lets out a small grunt and attempts to get out, only to meet up with failure. The cloud guardian didn't want to wake the mafia boss up, but unless he eants to die from being squished to death, he better start now.

"Hey, get up," He whispers, lifting his hands up to lightly caress that still serene looking face.

Cavallone hadn't slept that well at all that night. He wasn't sure why, he was tossing and turning and was awake for hours. He had just fallen back asleep, now groaning that Alaude was kindly trying to wake him up again. Might as well, the sun was up now too, not like he can sleep now.

He let go of Alaude and rolled of the bed, cursing. He picked a random shirt and put it on, then headed downstairs, not saying or doing anything else. Once in the kitchen the first thing he did was make coffee, yes coffee, caffeine riched liquid to send him an energy boost long enough for him to adjust to the morning. Assuming that Alaude was getting ready he decided to make breakfast. The only thing he could make was eggs, he added some fruit to the side as well~

He sits up silently, watching as Cavallone attempted to get up and walk out of the room without bumping into the door frame and after a moment of silence, he gets out of bed as well, putting on just a simple collared shirt and pants this time. There was no real need to wear anything neat or formal, but even so, the cloud guardian had to look, at the very least, ready.

The smell of breakfast makes its way even up to the bedroom, prompting Alaude to follow the alluring scent to the kitchen where the other was cooking what seems to be eggs. He leans against a chair and comments, "You could have had me cook if you wanted."

Cavallone glanced towards Alaude, still waiting for the caffeine to kick in. He pushes the the plate across the island stopping in front of Alaude, "consider it an apology for last night." He should have apologized last night but because of his own selfishness he didn't.

"An apology? For what?" He raises an eyebrow in curiosity as to what Cavallone exactly meant by that; there was nothing to apologize for. However, Alaude thanks the man for the food and takes a bite of the eggs, smirking a tad.

"It's good," The cloud mumbles, continuing to eat while looking at the other, awaiting his answer.

"For last night silly~" Leaning angaist the counter, smiling at Alaude. "You got mad at me for pulling you upstairs." He sighed peeling an orange, he was really tired. "What do you want to do after lunch? A boat ride?"

Silence… and then…

"Oh, that. I forgave you already. It was a petty argument that is pointless in continuing to hold grudges against. Especially," He pauses and smiles a little, "Especially if I was arguing with you of all people."

Cavallone was too kind to hold a grudge against, Alaude believed. Perhaps he was growing a bit soft, but it really didn't matter to him as he finishes his breakfast, pushing the plate away from him. Leaning back against the chair, he shrugs, "Whatever you wish, I am simply the tourist and you are my guide, taking me wherever your judgement fits best to spend our time here."

"Oh~ Me?" Cavallone laughed lightly, "Thank you for making me feel special~" He lightly kissed Alaude's forehead, before kissing his lips. "Mmm, want to have some fun before lunch?" Kissing Alaude again.

His eyes have a strange glint to them as Cavallone kisses him and he asks, "Depends on what you mean by 'fun.'" Of course he had an idea of where this was all going, but Alaude continues to 'play dumb' anyways.

Cavallone whispers in Alaude's ear, "it involves you, and me, together, preferably in the shower." He gently bites on the others ear, licking it as well. "Fun don't you think?" placing his hands on Alaude's hips.

Well, that does sound quite tantalizing~ He lightly grips Cavallone's shoulders and whispers into his ear,

"Race you," And he was off, running up the stairs and to the bathroom, unbuttoning his shirt while doing so and tossing the article off his person which probably landed on the floor somewhere, but he really didn't care.

"Rac…?" Cavallone was wide eyed watching as Alaude ran up the stairs. He smirked, he was not expecting that.

"We missed our lunch, not that I'm complaining~" He chuckled before going back to the kiss, Alaude tasted sweet.

It hurt to move so Alaude just simply lies there and closes his eyes, leaning close to Cavallone and smirks. "You could always say that you had me for lunch."

Oh my Alaude, do you know what you are saying~? Sure the mafia boss had his 'meal,' but what about the cloud guardian? He had to freaking endure a crapload of pain and pleasurable torture from the other man so of course he deserves something, right? But for now, it would be in Alaude's best nature to go to sleep and rest, just for a few hours. After all, they have much to do before having to go back.

"That's right, thanks for the meal~" He didn't want let go of his fluffy cloud just yet. He kept giving the guardian sweet kisses on his lips, cheek, neck, anywhere. "Mmm~good" He returned to Alaude's gaze, "what can I do for you?"

Daw, how can you ever get mad at this guy? Never, that's what. He smirks, lightly holding onto the other male as thoughts of what could he possibly make Cavallone do.

Cooking was definitely out of the question so… maybe….

"I want a massage. My ass hurts thanks to you so you better prepare to pay for the consequences~" A massage really sounded good right about now. That and some chocolate cakes…

"Also," he adds, "Buy me some cakes and other sweets from the stores in the town." What? The guy asked what he wanted and he said it, simple as that!

Cavallone stared momentarily before laughing, "alright, as you wish." He lightly kissed Alaude's forehead and covered him with a blanket. "Wait here~" He put on a pair of pants and headed out of the room.

He came back after ten minutes or so, "your deserts are on there way~" Smiling happily. He crawled back onto the bed and helped Alaude turn over. He poured some oil onto his hand, "this might be a little cold." He brushed his hand over the guardian's back. He didn't press to hard, but not to light either. He caressed the lower back area, where the pain would be most. "Is this okay Alaude?" He asked looking back over.

Sweet, ten minutes of 'Alaude time.' He lets out a small sigh and lets his head collide with the pillows, tired and exhausted. Maybe a few minutes of sleep would help him, if only for a little bit. Nope, can't even do that I'm afraid. The door opens once more, prompting the cloud guardian to look up and over to the entrance as he replies with a nod.

Getting turned over now, he figures that it's time for his massage so he relaxes, head lying against the fluffy pillow and closes his eyes. A satisfied purr could be heard from Alaude as a small smile tugs at his lips in satisfaction. Maaaaaan, this feels goooooooooooood~ He nods once more in response to the question, enjoying the cold feeling running down along his back and the pressure from Cavallone's hands just creasing out all of the knots. He really needed this, he truly did after all the stress that he's been getting.

Guess Giotto knew what he was doing after all when he gave the cloud guardian a vacation.

Seeing the nod of satisfaction, Cavallone became really happy that he was making Alaude feel good~ He continued with gentle message, working out all back muscles, including the shoulders. Once he was done, he gave him a few small kisses and joined him under the covers. He had a big smile on his face "how was it?~"

Hearing the door, Cavallone once more left the room, this time returned with a couple boxes. He laid them on the bed, opened each one revealing different types of cakes and pastries. Chocolate cake, vanilla cake with strawberries, cream puffs, cupcakes, and an array of brownies.

He almost thought that he was in Heaven. Or at least, as close to Heaven as he could get. Man, Cavallone's hands can sure do wonders~ in more ways than one, hurrhurr

"It was alright," Alaude answers, resting his head on the pillow until Cavallone gets up once more so he gets up as well, not minding the still present pain in his backside. He turns around so that he was now sitting upright on the bed and widens his eyes at the sight of the cornucopia of cakes that were in the mafia boss's hands. His stomach growls hungrily as the man lays down the food in front of him, now wondering which he should start out first.

Should he pick something small first like the brownies and work his way up or start with the cakes first and then finish off with cream puffs? Either way, by the end of this, Alaude is sure to be having a massive stomachache and a toothache as well from eating the sugary cavity bombs. In the end, he picks up a cupcake and munches on it, the frosting colliding with other parts of his face as he eats. He can eat as messily as he fucking wants and get away with it. Man, this was some good stuff right here, the bread isn't too moist nor too dry, it falls apart nicely everytime he takes a bite from it and the frosting, man, he just can't even describe it all other than muttering, "Delicious."

Cavallone chuckled, it was funny seeing the way Alaude ate the cupcake. He himself picked up a brownie and took a small bite out of it. It was good but the boss had never really had a sweet tooth before, unlike the cloud guardian.

"Hows the cupcakes?" That's when the thought occurred to him. If he wanted to know, he should taste it himself. He turned Alaude's head so he was facing him and carefully licked the guardians lips, picking up the crumbs and icing. "Mmm~ Sweet~" Smiling happily as he pulled away.

"Go—" He frowns as he's pulled into a sudden kiss, looking away with a red face, making him 'lightly' punch Cavallone on the shoulder as he mutters, "Shut up." To make things even more silly, Alaude decides to be a cool kid and pick up a plate with one of the cakes—strawberry too—and smothers the thing all over the raven-haired man's face.

A dark smirk forms at the sight and he slowly begins to shift as far away as possible, another plate of cake in his hand, aimed and poised for launching.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't-" unable to finish because something mushy gets pushed onto his face. He carefully takes his hands and removes some of it. Looking down, he figures out it was the cake with strawberries, he looked back up and asked "why did you-" only to get cut off again with another cake to the face. He wiped that cake off onto his hands showing off a playful smile.

"Oh its on~" he had mushed the cake that was on his hands into a ball type form and threw it Alaude, hitting the guardian in the face. He quickly eyed a pastry box and dumped it onto the clouds head. It was raining chocolate, berry and cream fillings, acceptable from his fluffy cloud~

He wipes the cake off his face only to get showered with random extraneous things that was left in the box. A threatening growl rumbles in his throat as he picks up a bunch of cupcakes, throwing the sweet pastries at Cavallone with wild abandon. It was actually quite fun, as surprising as it may be considering that this is Alaude that we're talking about. Perhaps the icing made this serious little cloud a bit too hyper, but hey, you can't deny that this is pretty darn funny.

Wiping away some of the cake from his face, Alaude throws the pile at Cavallone, wiping his face off again with a finger and putting said finger in his mouth, savouring the taste of it before going back into action once more.

Now standing on the bed, he was trying to block the cupcakes that Alaude was shooting at him. He started laughing, this was the first time Cavallone looked colourful. Blue, red, yellow, white covered his whole body, and his white pants. He licked his lips, and shuddered at the extreme sugary taste, "wait Alaude!" He stepped back, for his foot to land in one of the cake boxes that was covered in icing. Slipping on it and falling off the bed. He fell loud and hard, groaning, he muttered something like "owie my back…"

Wait? Why wait? He was winning! …oh.

Alaude stifles his chuckles, covering his mouth with his hand as he watches Cavallone gracefully fall off the bed. He nears closer, looking down at where the man fell and smirks. "Are you alright?" Boy did they make a mess… But in the cloud's defense, it was the other's fault for bringing the pastries in the first place!

Defence invalid… Alaude asked for pastries (more like demanded) and Cavallone being who he is, agreed. Any ways the primo didn't answer right way, he was gaining his breath back. He turned over to his side, "yeah~ It just surprised me that's all." He sat on his knees so he was at eye's with Alaude. He had big happy smile on his face~ "That was fun~"

A content look is apparent on the cloud guardian's face as something that looks like a smile forms on his lips. Well who knew that Alaude could actually smile? This is quite a surprise actually! Nearing closer, he plants a light kiss on Cavallone's forehead and then licks the tip of his nose free from the icing and soft, mushy cake that they had oh so much fun throwing around. He nods in agreement, hiding his face with his arms as his head was once resting on them. That smile was far too contagious for its own good, slowly affecting the normally calm and stoic cloud in the most strangest of ways.

Cavallone blushed and chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. Honestly Alaude was just adorable~ "I guess we sort of made a mess," pointing out the obvious as he looks around the room. "And of our selves," he pointed out once more as he tries to get his hair untangled from some weird sticky goo. "I'll take a shower in the other bedroom, so you can have this one. After all we should at least eat dinner out, right?" Making a big smile on his face, unless Alaude wanted to share bathrooms~

"Agreed. However, it…" He pauses, looking away with a slight blush, "It would be better if the two of us shower, ahem, together, no?" Alaude sits upright, his 'smile' quickly transforming back into a thin frown, back to being 'himself' once more. "That is," correcting himself, "…never mind."

Why was he being so eager to continue to be with Cavallone? It's not like him to be so… so… clingy. The thought absolutely disgusts him, causing the cloud to get off of the bed, licking the icing on his arm before beginning to make his way to the shower.

Standing up Cavallone winced at straightening his back. "Do you want to shower together? I don't mind." He hugged Alaude from behind and licked some cake from his ear. "I could be really helpful~" Thinking a little more, Cavallone wouldn't be helpful at all. He would be very naughty~ Yes, the man would do very bad things, like now, as he slid his hand on the guardians stomach.

Aaaand his awkward self elbows Cavallone in the stomach and quickly walks into the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it, effectively preventing the mafioso from entering. He leans against the door, sliding down onto the floor with a tired and worn out look. Heaving a small sigh, Alaude stands back up and walks into the shower to try and clean out all the cake stuff from his body and hair, especially his hair.

Cavallone stood for a moment before leaving the room, "Was it something I said?" He enters one of the guest bathrooms and turned the shower on. It quickly fogged up the room. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get his hair clean, he gave up with the knots and excited the shower.

He renters the master bedroom, seemed like Alaude was still in there. He changed into some clothes and started taking the bed sheets and blankets off. As he was cleaning a frown made a way to the primo's lips. Now that he thought about it, he's parents once slept in this room. He looked around, they would not have been happy about this mess…But they wouldn't have punished him either if he was having fun.

It takes a good while for him to fully get all of the crap out of his hair. Alaude exits the shower and quickly drapes a large towel around his waist, making it seem as though he's wearing a long skirt. Exiting the bathroom (and staggering a few steps), he sees that Cavallone is busy tidying the room up from their… recent endeavors.

The atmosphere in the room felt rather tense to the cloud guardian so he quietly walks over to his belongings and takes out a fresh change of clothing, quickly donning the outfit and slinging the towel over a chair. He still does not say a word and merely stands, watching the mafia boss fix the bed, but his sharp eyes could see a frown marring the normally jubilant face. Now what could possibly be the matter? While he would go and ask, Alaude stays his position and continues to not speak, figuring that it has something to do with his past and it's best to not be nosy about such subjects, seeing that he probably already knows more than required.

"Do you remember them? Your parents?" He asked in rather distant tone. Cavallone had actually seen Alaude exit the bathroom, but he didn't want to lose track of his thoughts. He pulled off the sad face and returned to the way Alaude liked him, happy~ "Are you ready for dinner?" Smiling happily, he had quickly changed the subject. He was internally cursing himself for asking a ridiculous question.

"Now now we better get going otherwise we'll be late~" he gently pushed Alaude out the bedroom and towards the front door. He hadn't given the guardian enough time to answer any of the questions.

His parents? Well of course he di— hey! Not having any time at all to reply, he gets pushed out of the bedroom and to the front door where apparently, they're going to go out for dinner. Once outside, Alaude eyes Cavallone strangely, suspicious of the strange behavior. "Is there something on your mind, Cavallone?"

Amusement was not at all apparent on the cloud's face as the two begin their walk towards the town. It was clear that there was something on the man's mind and it seems to be bothering him. Well that's no fun! Linking their arms together, Alaude starts walking faster, intent on getting there before the first signs of night show up and as a side result, get any sort of depressing thoughts out of the guy's head.

"Huh? No, why-" It was like he was being pulled along. "Alaude slow down. I'm really tired. I did a lot of…Physical activity~" He laughed nervously at the comment he had just made.

The waiter showed them to their seats, Cavallone ordered wine before the waiter went away. The restaurant wasn't that busy, figured, they weren't on a scheduled holiday. He looked down at his menu glancing over the foreign dishes, "What looks good?" Thinking out loud.

Momentarily giving up as they enter the town, the two of them made their way over to the restaurant where they were seated by the waiter and Alaude takes a quick glance at the menu before trailing his eyes up towards Cavallone with his frown slowly morphing into a scowl. Sometimes, he just can't seem to understand the mafia boss and how he is able to hide his emotions so well.

Since the cloud doesn't understand German all that well yet, he orders for something rather simple and looks up, slamming the menu down on the table, making a loud slapping sound. "Aside from being tired from fucking me too hard, you seemed rather out of sorts when you were cleaning the bedroom. And then you asked me if I remembered my parents. Why did you ask that?"

Cavallone and the waiter jumped as Alaude slammed the table with the menu. He said a few words in German and the waiter ran off scared. Cavallone laughed back at Alaude, he really was a scare person. "Alaude, I'm perfectly fine~ Are you mad?~" tilting his head as he asked.

He poured the wine into their glasses. He spun his glass a little, smelled the liquid before taking a sip. "Not bad…" murmuring to himself. He turned back to Alaude with his happy face on. "I guess the hot shower got to me…Oh and pulling out half my hair."

He lets out an aggravated sigh, "I am not angry. Rather, I am annoyed that you always try to hide everything from me with a smile, promising that everything is fine when it's clear that it is not." His grip on his glass tightens, nearly breaking the thing, but he doesn't end up shattering the glass, slowly pulling it up to his lips and downing the liquid without even bothering to take a pause.

It really was annoying, to be left out in the dark about Cavallone when he practically tells the other everything about himself. Was this really fair? Sure he understands the concept of keeping secrets, but there is a limit to things like this.

Eventually, the waiter returns with their food although when he settles Alaude's plate down, he flinches in fear that he might get hit and quickly runs away. The cloud guardian shoots a sharp glare at the running man and then smirks in humour and starts eating. Swiss food always seemed so simple compared to Italian food, understandable considering its history, but it's far more filling than anything else.

He took a few bites from his plate, suddenly losing his appetite. He drank his wine, filled the glass again, including Alaude's. He rubbed his temples and sighed. He understood what Alaude was saying, but he wasn't comfortable taking about his past. Cavallone felt like he was going to throw up, he had never had this feeling before, he had never felt guilt before. He shifted uncormfortably in his chair, "what do you want to know? Ask me anything, and I'll answer." His voice trembled a bit, but he was able to keep himself under control.

Looking up at Cavallone, he stops eating for a moment and props his arm up for his head to rest on and replies, "Tell me about your parents." It's obvious that the other is uncomfortable about the topic. Perhaps he should also share some of his personal life. Sure Alaude already told a good part of his past, but never much about his parents or his siblings.

Man, why did he have to bring this topic up anyways? Oh well, if they were to foster a good, stable relationship, wouldn't it be best to be able to trust one another with even their darkest of secrets?

Parents…"I…Didn't really know them, the died when I was a child."He looked down at the table while he spoke. "They were both from noble families, apparently my mother didn't like my father until after they were arranged to be married." He smiled a little at the thought. It was sort of like him and Alaude, in a sense.

He sighed before continuing, "I already told you that my mother liked literature… she used to read for my brother and I. My father was a politician…And, and that's it." That was all he knew or could remember. He looked back up to Alaude once he finished, putting on a smile.

Oh… Oh… A small pained look forms on Alaude's face as he listens to Cavallone's story. Compared to the other, the cloud guardian had quite the normal childhood so he doesn't know how to relate. "I… see." It almost hurts to see that smile now, but he returns the action with a small one of his own.

Hm, what else should he ask? …Wow, there's not a lot he could really ask now that he thinks about it; Alaude didn't want to seem nosy…

"You told me before that you were engaged… Care to explain why that didn't work out?"

Oh that's right, "it was a mutual decision. My uncle had actually arranged the thing, without telling me of course. We tried having a relationship, in the end it just didn't work out." Cavallone's smile grew, "and then I met you~" Almost like fate.

Relief washes over him as he nods slowly, returning back to his food. That charming smile really is affecting him a bit too much now as Alaude averts his eyes to look down at his plate. "Hm, I see," He comments, taking another bite before continuing, "So when you met me, was it something akin to love at first sight?" To be frank, the cloud guardian did not believe in the concept of falling in love at someone without even knowing who they are. It feels shallow and almost as though one is just infatuated with the object of their desire for their appearances rather than personality. Although, both of these things he does not possess at all which makes him wonder why Cavallone even liked him in the first place…

"Hmm~ I wouldn't saw love at first sight, but I was definitely infatuated with you~ Actually the first time I saw you, wasn't actually the first time we met~" Cavallone started smiling even wider. He pushed his chair forward so he could tell his story.

"The first time I saw you, was during that gala meeting, remember? It was alliance thing Giotto had invited me with a few other of the allied families. He was telling me about a a recently obtained cloud. Honestly at the time a didn't really care, what was ironic though was when you entered the room, scowling, you dragged Giotto off somewhere. At first I was surprised you didn't acknowledge I was there, but then I found it funny~ I kept my eyes open the whole time but you didn't come back…" He pouted before returning his smile.

"I returned the next week to sign papers and then fate, he introduced us!~" Cavallone almost squealed, almost he held back is goofy nice know Alaude probably thought he was a creep.

Seriously? That long ago? Alaude could barely even remember that event to be honest. Well, other than the fact that Primo more or less completely embarrassed him at that meeting. He always did feel like he was being watched after that meeting. No, it wasn't Daemon who was watching him although the cloud guardian did manage to find evidence that he was in fact stalking him for quite some time.

"I see…" He trails off, not sure when he ever harbored feelings for Cavallone. Was it a gradual thing or… Man, he really doesn't know. This is quite troubling for the cloud…

See, this was the reason he never told Alaude, now Cavallone was a creepy stalker. "Um…What are you thinking about?" Honestly he wouldn't be surprised if Alaude beat him up right there and then. He agreed, Cavallone was weird, but he always kept his distance…until a few months ago at least. "I didn't stalk you or anything… I just payed close attention at things you used to do or say. When you were around that is." It was also the reason Cavallone always wanted to meet at the Vongola mansion, so he could catch a glimpse of Alaude. So he fell in love with Alaude after getting to know the man more. It's only recently that he started to love him more.

Cavallone's voice quickly snaps him back into reality. "Hm? Oh, I was simply thinking of when I started harboring these… emotions for you."

At the comment about him being a stalker, Alaude chuckles a little, taking a small sip of his wine before replying back. Man, this guy is just too funny. "I never thought of you that way, but now that you suggest it…" An awkward pause until he chuckles once more. "I am kidding. I never thought that you were a stalker." Strange, yes, but stalker? Pfft, he didn't even know the guy existed until Giotto properly introduced them to one another.

Back then, he really didn't care much about the entire system involving the mafia, always preferring to be aloof and do this own thing, much like the cloud that he supposedly embodies, only providing kindness in times of need. It was a simple request that he could fulfill easily without much trouble. At least, that was the initial thought. But now, things just seemed to have gotten more complicated with these stupid meetings and alliances and paperwork… oh god the paperwork. Absolute hell on Earth.

Cavallone heart skipped as Alaude found him funny~ "Let me know when you find out, I want to know too~"

He gulped during the pause, breathing out once he heard that Alaude didn't think he was stalker. Thank goodness~

A waiter returned and cleared their table. This time it was a different waiter, Alaude really freaked the other one. "Would you like dessert?" He asked because he wasn't sure if the guardian would want more dessert after what happened a few hours ago.

Truthfully, he wasn't all that sure about his feelings; they just sort of appeared out of nowhere. Unsure what to make of all of this, he nods and looks up to see that there's a different waiter this time. Oh? How amusing~ Looks like he really did scare off the other guy after all.

The thought of dessert makes him twitch a little at the thought of the cake fight that they had prior and he politely declines with a shake of his head. "I believe I have had enough desserts to last me the rest of the trip." Seriously.

Cavallone chuckled at the reponse, "alright then," so it seemed like even Alaude could only have a certain amount of sweets. He told the waiter they were done and then paid for their meal.

Two of them started to walk back, side by side. Cavallone glanced over to Alaude and move a little bit towards him. He wanted to hold hands with the cloud, he reached his hand out, and brushed the others hand. Alaude seemed to twitch at the touch, so Cavallone moved away. Why was it so hard to do something simple like hold hands!?

As the two of them were walking from the restaurant, he knew that Cavallone was trying to get him to hold hands, but Alaude continues to evade all of these attempts. Why? Because it's strange, at least for him. His movements become tense, looking from the corner of his eye to see a small frown on the sky's face. Ugh, does he really have to?

With an annoyed frown, he nears closer and grabs the other's hand with his, fingers interlacing nicely with one another. This was so awkward, a terrible red blush painting Alaude's cheeks as he continues walking, trying to hide the fact that he was holding hands with the other male as well as hiding the fact that he's blushing.

A happy smile was on the primo's face as Alaude holds hands with him. He noticed Alaude's blush and in response his face turned red as well. He thought it was cute~ He gave the guardian's hand a reassuring squeeze, it may be awkward but it felt nice.

Once they reached the house Cavallone let go of Alaude's hand, his hand became cold from the outside air. "Tomorrows our last day, should we go boating?" he asked as he opened the door for Alaude.

He stops suddenly, standing in front of the door with a disappointed frown. Right, they were going to leave soon… And to think they had so much planned out, but…

"Yeah, sure." Alaude walks into the house, warming himself up by rubbing his arms, gratefully taking in the warmth. Hard to believe that the trip was already going to end, but all good things must come to an end, no? Besides, they have their respective famiglias to come back to, even if the cloud guardian consistently denies being affiliated with his.

He closed the door behind them, smiling. "I guess we should go to bed, I barely slept last night." embracing the guardian from behind him. "Physical activity didn't help either~" purring into the others ear.

For a moment there, he is despondent, not at all responding, but then looks behind him to see that Cavallone is embracing him. "You can sleep first," He suggests, leaning his head back a little to rest on the other's shoulder.

Right, their 'physical activities' and all the awkwardness that followed. In slight annoyance, he elbows the guy in the gut and walks to the sofa, grabbing a book that he bought on the first day that they arrived and starts reading it, using the fire from the fireplace as a light source.

Cavallone held his stomach, "A-are you sure?" Seeing Alaude read by the fire place made him smile. "Alright then…" He was really tired, he slowly made his way up the stairs. He took a fast shower and dressed in his black pajama pants and jumped into bed. He sighed and stared at the cieling…It was quiet, to quiet. It took a while but eventually he did fall asleep.

After close to an hour of reading, Alaude's eyes start getting tired from the small print so he closes the book and stands up, setting the novel down on the couch for future reading and goes up to the bedroom where it appears that Cavallone is sleeping. Daw, how adorable~

He chuckles softly to himself, swiftly and silently changing his clothing to his sleepwear before sneaking into the bed and underneath the covers right next to his dear mafia boss. Unlike the other male, it doesn't take too long for him to fall asleep, eyes gradually becoming droopy until they close completely and his mind shuts off, now drifting off to get some much needed rest.

Feeling the cloud guardian now beside him, Cavallone wraped his arms around him, smiling in the darkness.


End file.
